I Made A Mistake
by Stained-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: It was really happening, she was going to marry him after all the years. slight limes in later chapters. Enjoy !
1. The Wedding

**I made a mistake **

**Chapter One **

Hey everyone

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms Here

Yes a new story but I still haven't gave up on my old ones

Thought of this one just got in my head and I think it's going to be quite good to be honest I have a lot of ideas for this one as well and hopefully longish chapters!

So please read and review tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen

I'm open to constructive criticism; I don't mind it a bit

My spelling and grammar might be better than my other stories seeing as I'm using my **new** laptop to write most of the stories now

And that's why there longer too

Thank you for reading

Xxx

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Authors note all the characters are about 20+ so there all older than in the series

**Chapter One**

**The wedding**

She smiled subtly in front of the mirror, her pink hair was curled and hanging loosely around her shoulders. She twisted it around her finger; it was something she used to do as a child but not really anymore. Not after the day where she cut her hair for the first time. "Ready to go?" came a small voice from the door. She turned her curls bouncing as she turned, A small smile found its way on her face. Ino stood at the door her hair curled in a messy bun, wearing a lilac dress that was flowing nicely from her hips downwards. "Yeah, I'm ready" Sakura turned lifting the dress from the floor and making her way over to Ino at the door. Picking up the Red roses on her way out of the hotel room. It was really happening she was going to marry him after all the years of knowing him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat in the car a small compact mirror in hand. Her glossy red lips glinting in the sun. Opposite her sat Hinata she was looking out of the car almost in a day dreamy state of mind. Somehow she wished she was like that today, but there wasn't enough time for her to relax not even at this moment. Ino was sat next to her playing nicely with the Roses on her lap, she seemed even more nervous then Sakura was. My two best friends here with me through one of the most important days of my life.

They all pulled up outside the small church. Trees were in full bloom even though it was still spring. Cherry blossom petals everywhere the pink colliding with the green grass that lead all the way to a small Amount of steps. Sakura lifted out of the car her long dress let loosely on the floor. Ino and Hinata took away in front leading the way up the path leaving me stood in the warm sunlight waiting for my Escort, Kakashi. He hooked my arm with his and smiled his mask still covering most of his face but you could still see a really noticeable smile. "Ready then?" he asked. I nodded lightly and made my way up the pathway towards the church my arms linked with his.

We neared the small amount of steps and she stopped, dead still with Kakashi in front of her. Her breathing became a little erratic She was anxious and confused all at the same time. Sakura looked up at Kakashi, he almost toward over her at that moment. "I don't think I can do this" She said in a small voice. Kakashi sighed and walked back down the steps and stood at her side. "Sakura, you love him don't you?" He asked his gaze scanning over her, while hers was planted on the floor. "Yes" she said again her voice hardly audible. "then that's all you need to know, he loves you I'm sure and your both going to be really happy together I know it" he said with a convincing smile. Sakura looked up at his smiling face and had no other option but to smile back. He was right she loved him, she loved him loads but there was a gut feeling that something wasn't going to be quite right.

Kakashi made a quick movement and stood at the top of the stair. "So will you join us now Sakura?" he asked the small smile still on his face. Sakura gave him a small smile and nod and took his outstretched hand and made her way up the steps, her long white gown dragging her down a little.

Sakura entered a back room it was filled with all the grooms men and bridesmaids and they all turned there head to look at her. There were smiles through out the room, all directed at her. Hinata pulled Sakura's hand lightly and dragged her away into the corner of the large room. "Sakura I know your nervous but its really not that bad" she said, playing with the curls that lay on Sakura's shoulders, twisting the hair around her fingers. A talk with Hinata was rare but when you did get a chance to talk with her it was always a meaningful conversation. "But how did you know it was right" Sakura called out, swiftly turning to face Hinata her hair bouncing on her shoulders. She dropped the piece of hair that she was playing with. Hinata walked forward and stood in front of Sakura, She crouched down in front of her and put a hand to Sakura's pale face. "I just knew he was right, it was something I knew from the moment I met him" Hinata said a smile on her face as she brushed the small strands of pink hair away from her face.

Sakura felt her blood run cold, was this for the right reasons. Questioning herself was never a smart move seeing as her split personality would fight back just as hard as she would on the other view. "Dose that help then Sakura" Hinata asked brushing but smaller strands out of Sakura's eyes. "Yea…I guess" Sakura said in a small voice, somehow she didn't feel like herself today. Quite and uncontrolled for a change, it was almost as if he had tamed her down to a normal person again. This seemed to be a really hard task to most people but for him it was no near where difficult. "That's good then" Hinata said standing from her crouching possession on the floor and outstretching a hand to Sakura to take it. In which Sakura obliged and found herself in a crowd of attention again, They all seemed so happy for her, but she really didn't know what to feel anymore she was a little mixed up right at that moment. And then it came, the end of the line no more thinking it was I do or I don't.

Kakashi hooked his arm around hers as he had done earlier, and nodded at her as if asking if she was ready. She shyly nodded back, not bringing her head up to meet with Kakashi's for a little time after. Then she felt something it was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a black suit again but it made no difference every groomsman had a black suit and most of the men at the wedding did too. He turned to Kakashi and asked one simple question, "May I speak with Sakura-Chan before her wedding?" Sakura already knew who it was she didn't need to turn around. "Of course Naruto" the teacher nodded to him and then turned to Sakura. "Come with Naruto and meet me outside the church when you're ready ok?" Sakura gave him a short sharp nod before standing up straight at him, "and don't take to long we have a wedding to get "he said almost directed at them both but it was again a small tease at Naruto for holding up time. Naruto quickly took hold of Sakura's hand and made his way a little bit away from where Kakashi was standing, "alright Sakura, firstly I still want to say congratulations" he said in his normal voice. Sakura blushed lightly, the idea of him being her husband still made her blush. "And secondly I know what you said to Hinata, if he's not right for you we don't care just tell us before it all happens now. So do you understand what I'm saying Sakura" Naruto was serious now it was almost as if he had grown up in two moments. But really Naruto was becoming really mature lately. And for the first time in that day Sakura felt almost comfortable to say something, "I know what I want to do, I just had a bit of cold feet and Hinata was there to help out" Sakura smiled and waked forward wrapping her small frail arms around his shoulders. "Sakura you really want to do this don't you?" he said as her saw her put her head on his shoulder. "I do Naruto, I love him" she said it was muffled yet he sill herd every word. She was right it was probably only a touch of cold feet.

Sakura and Naruto made there way to where there teacher had been waiting for at least 5 minutes. He wasn't even in a bad mood seeing as his had his nose firmly in his little orange book. Sakura sighed and walked forward picking the book out of Kakashi's grasp her delicate fingers closing the book completely. She handed it to Naruto and turned back to Kakashi's confused gaze, "well I can't have you reading that when I'm walking down the isle" she said almost as if it was a thing she was going to do everyday. "But why to Naruto?" he asked and he eyes the book in the blonde haired boys grasp. He unexpectedly lunged forward just to be collided with Sakura's fist. "You ask why sensei, because I know Naruto would never read that in a million years" she said as she turned to Naruto with a grin on her face. Naruto put a hand behind the back of his head "of course I wouldn't Sakura-Chan" he said as he stuffed the small orange book in his pocket. Sakura's face soon changed to one of disgust "Naruto!!" she screamed and slammed her fist down hard onto his head. "Give the book here now "she said as she made a move forward to get it from his pocket, he quickly dodged her but still managed to catch her before she fell on the floor. Everyone knew if that happened they'd have hell to pay. So he lifted her back up so she balanced back onto her pale pink heals, a grumpy look on her face, but it was a playfully grumpy one. So again she made her way to grab the book, but this time she managed not to fall just to get behind him and grab the book in time, he was a great ninja but when it came to small things like a simple sneak attack he was completely useless and unable to do it.

Sakura walked over to a small table in the hall in which the three of them had been standing. Sakura lifted her dress to her thigh where a small band lay. She put the book right where she knew neither of them would be think about touching because if they did they'd probably be dead meat, and it was just so easy to forget it and carry on with life. Sakura turned to both the gaping men and sighed. "Are you just going to stare all day or are you going to let me get married?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. Naruto found himself looking over at Kakashi then it hit him, he'd been holding up her wedding… " I'm going to go he said and quickly made a move for the door and up to the front of the church were all the other grooms men where standing. Sakura turned to Kakashi his mouth still gapped, Sakura walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi turned and looked at her small hand his mouth still gaping, and then there was a sudden clash of skin, the side of his face stinging badly while Sakura walked over to her small handbag in the side of the room. She took out a small pot which looked like it had herbs inside and held it out to him. Kakashi's face was really sour the pain was constant and the bottled substance wasn't working. Sakura kneeled down beside him and gently massaged the mixture into his cheek. She wasn't as helpless as she used to be and little things like being able to slap her teacher made her feel a little more in power of her own life.

The large doors leading to the middle of the church opened to a bowl hair cut with a large grin on his face. "Are you ready now Sakura-Chan.?" It was no one other than lee, her long time admirer and the boy who made her feel like a goddess. He was looking down on Sakura, seeing as he was a lot taller than her now. Sakura turned to face him the curls bouncing still on her shoulders; she gave him a small smile. "Ok lee ill be out soon" she said as she placed the small bottle on the table next to them both. "Ok now sensei, ready?" she said as she towered down onto him. Kakashi looked up at her and gave her a smile, a natural one this time it wasn't fake at all, just sincere. "Yes Sakura" he said getting up from his seat and once again taking her arm. The walked in front of the large wooden doors that inside stood all there friends and family, and her new husband. A shiver shot down her spine, this was really happening.

There was subtle sound coming from the front of the church, where an orchestra were all sat playing the traditional wedding march as she, held onto her teachers arm. The were walking down the narrow isle her dress trailing behind her, There were people sobbing quietly in both sides of the church and at the front there everyone else stood. Ino in floods of tears and Hinata trying to comfort her, it didn't seem to be working as ion stood there her makeup running. Sakura neared the end of the isle and there he stood, bolding all dressed in black. He looked so powerful and in a way quite sexy in his black suit. Then she felt Kakashi slowly unhook his arm from hers, it was time. She turned to face him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek a small smile on her face as if she was saying thank you in her own special way. Kakashi knew this as he gave her a small bow and made his way to where all the other groomsmen where standing, Half way there he turned to her new husband and gave him a look as if saying a thousand words all at once. And then he just carried on his way. Leaving her to take her place next to him, he outstretched his hand as her and Sakura looked up to his solid expression, she took it and then she was standing opposite him. She was ready now she was going to be Mrs Sakura…….


	2. The After Party

**Chapter Two**

**The after party **

"Sakura, Sakura hunny come and dance" Ino screamed from the dance floor a few feet in front of her. "No I'm alright Ino" Sakura said with a smile as she looked into the large wine glass that saw in front of her. She traced her finger along the rim of the glass taking in the smell of just sweet red wine. When she suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder she turned to see her teacher. His silver hair glinting in the bright light. "May I have this dance lady" he asked bowing down, Sakura turned behind her too see an empty chair, he must have gone to talk to his family her though as she took Kakashi's outstretched hand, and lifted herself from her chair.

Kakashi was the closest person to family she had now apart from Naruto of course, but Kakashi was like her father. She walked lightly her long white dress flowing behind her. She rested her hand on his shoulder and started to sway to the music, the music had changed from a fairly fast beat to a slow and steady love song place. Somehow it felt odd to be dancing with her teacher instead of her husband, but it was rare for this opportunity to come across so she just enjoyed it while she could. She dropped her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes, the gentle flow of music was calming after what it seemed like was only a hectic day to her everyone else seemed stress free. But somehow she felt as if Kakashi saw her distress and came to her call, dragging her away from the wine before she had the chance to drink herself silly.

The song neared the end and yet Sakura still left her head on his shoulder. Then the music stopped and she herd a booming voice of what could only be Naruto but it didn't seem like his normal once it was one of those rare times that he was so emotional that he was actually quieter than his normal self. "Sakura and Kakashi-sensei" he said almost sniffling into the microphone as he watched from a platform above the dance floor.

Sakura raised her head and gave Kakashi a smile and another kiss on his cheek. "thank you for that" she said as she pulled away from his grasp and looked around to see everyone crowded around the edge of the dance floor all looking teary eyed but still all smiling. Everyone knew that she was the only remaining Haruno, so they were all relived to see that she was finally confiding in someone after all the time in which she had been alone. Sakura herd a lot of clapping as she looked all around her, a blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at all the people who had been watching her and Kakashi's dance. Then her direction turned to the corner of the platform there sat Naruto with Hinata bedside him.

Sakura bowed down to Kakashi lightly before making her way over to the platform where both Naruto and Hinata were sat. She stood in front of them both of there heads where down and there were a bundle of tissues in Hinata's hand. Sakura crouched down to be face to face with them both or at least at there level. "Hey" she said in a small voice, Hinata was the first to turn to look at her. Her eyes were puffy and from the look of it quite sore. Sakura looked in shock as she moved forward cupping Hinata's head in her hand. "Hinata, what's wrong? Talk to me you know you can tell me anything" she said in a frantic voice as Hinata just gazed back at me. Then I turned to Naruto it surely had something to do with him if he was sobbing like a baby. "Naruto what wrong?" I asked again in the calmest voice I could master at that moment. Then as if on queue he turned and looked up at me, "sakura-chan" he said as if he was really surprised to see me. "Naruto tell me what wrong with you both" I looked back over to Hinata once again she had dropped her head, Naruto had done the same looked over at Hinata's dropped head then he moved closer to her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Sakura smiled these were the actions of a happy married couple, which made her think for a moment where her husband was. She'd find him later after she found out what was wrong with these too.

"shall I tell her" Naruto said into Hinata's ear, and out the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's confused state and then his gaze landed back onto his wife. He pulled back to see her lightly bob her head up and down a little before turning for him and giving him a small smile. Hinata wrapped her small hand in his and then took a deep breath as she turned to a dazed Sakura. Naruto's gaze kept on her for a few moments before he turned himself to face Sakura. He took a deep breath before he spoke calmly. "Sakura I think you want to sit down for this" he said as he rose from the stage and took a chair from the nearest table. "Ok" Sakura said confused, it had to be big news if it's included them both and for the sounds of things she seemed to be the first to know.

Sakura's gaze scrutinised Naruto's face as he took his seat back next to his wife his hands joining with hers again. "Sakura you know how long we've been married?" Naruto said as he put his eyebrows on his knees looking up at Sakura's face. She seemed as if she was in deep thought, "1 ½ 2 years is it" Sakura said as she looked over both of her friends who were staring at her. "Yes 1 ½ years Sakura-san" Hinata said with a smile, with this small gesture Sakura relaxed it couldn't be too bad if Hinata was smiling, or could it. Sakura's gaze landed back onto Naruto, "well Sakura umm well" he said as he seemed to not be able to get out the words. Sakura's gaze turned to Hinata and her eyes widened in shock, "your not are you "Sakura said as a smile started to spread over her face. Hinata smiled back at her, "I am, I'm going to have a baby" Hinata said with a massive grin on her face with tears in her eyes. Sakura felt a burst of excitement come over her, she turned to Naruto to see his face dropped low again, and she poked his shoulder. Naruto gave a loud cry and turned to look at Sakura, "what's wrong grumpy?" she said as the smile remained on her face. "Well I just don't get it I did everything right…" he said and then was cut of by Sakura.

"think about it Naruto, your married to the love of your life and I have no doubt that you to will ever leave each other" Sakura said as If she was cupid or something but she still had a gut feeling that this was all true. Naruto scanned over her face there was no faultier she was completely talking from her heart and this you could tell as her mood was still light but you could see that she wasn't lying. Naruto new most things when it came to Sakura, she was his best friend after all and they had none each other since they were children so it was not a hard task to see if Sakura was saying some genuine or not. "Well yeah I'm sure i'm always going to be with Hinata" he turned to face her, "I love her" he said a wide smile spread over his face. "Well then weren't you one day probably going to have children with her, didn't you even consider it?" Sakura said as she watched the pair just smile at each other. Naruto turned back to face her a blush was spreading over his cheeks. "Well yes I did but I didn't know if she wanted to or not" Naruto said in a small voice the conversation was getting really personal well to him it was anyway. "Well look at your wife does she look upset to you" Sakura said her voice softened and she had a smile on her face. Sakura placed a hand on top of her two friends and then they both turned to look at her. There faces red because of the conversation they had been having. A wide smile spread over her face as she looked at the happy pair. "I know this babies going to have the best parents in the whole wide world" Sakura said as she rose from her seat opposite them both. There was now a wide grin on Naruto's face as he stood up as well, from his height he towered down onto Sakura and the sat down Hinata. He smiled down at her and placed out his hands which she obliged at and he pulled her off of the stage and into his tight grip. "I love you. You know that right" Naruto said into her ear, Hinata turned and faced her husband. "I know that" she said quietly as she turned and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Sakura stood a little bit away from the pair, and she sighed in content as she looked over at them both. She waved frantically over at them, and it caught the attention of the blonde. He walked over with Hinata holding onto his arm, he stood in front of Sakura with a smile on her face. "Anything we can do you for Sakura-san" Hinata said as she bowed down in front of he. Sakura laughed, "do for me no... But we can celebrate the fact that you too are going to have your first child." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto's arm forcing them both to follow her back to her table.

Naruto and Hinata both sat down on the large curved table; there was no one there apparent from them now. Sakura had gone to the bar a little way away from the table to get them both a drink. She came back with a tray of load of different liquors and a few other glasses of wine and things. Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura, "you really think were going to drink all that" he said as he passed a small shot of liquor over to Hinata. "Well between all three of us I think we can get rid of all of it." She said as she picked up a shot and raised it over Hinata's glass. "To Mr and Mrs Uzamaki and there new child, let them all live happily together forever" Sakura said as she clinked the glass with Hinata's before devouring the contents in a flash. Hinata still held hers in her hand and smiled down at the small glass.

She raised it to her lips ready to take a sip when it was slipped out of her hand in a flash, in ninja discreetness. "You are not going to get Hinata drunk" Naruto said as he held the glass a little bit in front of him. "Fine then spoils my fun" Sakura said as she folded her arms over her chest and sticking out her bottom lip. "So who's going to drink all of this now I can't drink it all on my own?" Sakura said sneakily as she picked up another shot of liquor from the tray. "Well there's enough people here Sakura Chan i'm sure you can share it with them" Naruto said as he placed the small glass back onto the tray. "Well yeah" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes as she turned away from Naruto "but there all boring!" she said more loudly. Then it hit him he realised what she really meant, "No Sakura, i'm not going to drink it all with you "Naruto said as he gripped Hinata's hand in his. "Fine" Sakura said as she turned back to face him, "just because your chicken" she said as a devious smirk found its way onto her face. Naruto's eyes widened but he kept his anger down, "no sakura-chan" he said in a firm voice. Then he felt a small grip on his shoulder he turned to the direction of his wife. she smiled up at him " its ok I don't mind" she said as she rose from her seat, " i'm going to be back in a bit just going to get some fresh air" she said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before leaving him with Sakura. Naruto turned towards the evilly smirking Sakura. "Were on" he said as he banged his wrist hard on the wood.

Hinata came back about half and hour later to find her husband passed out on the floor, and Sakura drinking one more shot of what looked like vodka. Hinata crouched down next to her husband and looked down at his blonde locks spread over the floor. His eyelids flickered and they opened just to be slits, "Hinata I lost" he said as a small smile spread across his face. "I can see that" Hinata said as she brushed a few more strands of hair out of his eyes. "he's not going to be waking up for a while after what he just drunk" sakura said from the chair neaby. Hinata mived over to wehre sakura was sat and sat down in the chiar where Naruto had once been sat." he put up a good fight… but I beat him" she said as she sipped at another glass of wine. "Sakura-chan can I ask a favour of you. I was going to ask Naruto to do it but I think it is actually a good thing that he's uncurious" Hinata said as she rested her small arms on the table. "Sure if it's for you anything" Sakura said it was slightly slurred as the alcohol was beginning to take its toile on her.

"Everybody! Everybody!" Sakura shouted from the platform, she swayed on her legs and almost feel but kept her balance just in time. "I have really important newss" Sakura shouted into the microphone and then she turned to Hinata shaking her head at the table where she was sat before. "Hinata is Pregnant! " Sakura screeched a massive grin on her face. The faces of Hinata's cousin neji and her father Hiashi hyuga were startled, Yet Sakura really didn't seem to notice and so she carried on her announcement about Hinata and Naruto, " i'm really happy for them both and really proud that i'm going to be an aunt" sakura said as she lifted a glass. Hinata looked confused where did she get another glass from, it was obvious to tell that sakura was really drunk, well worse than really drunk she was out of it. A massive smile found its way on Sakura's face as she walked down the stairs of the little stairs. People all looking confused at her but she continued to smile as she walked towards the table, Hinata's head was down on the table as her father and her cousin continued to scream at her telling her that it was all wrong. Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty in one way it was her fault for telling them but that's what Hinata wanted, wasn't it.

Sympathy spread over Sakura's face as she stood next to Hinata the shouting escalated from her marriage and the fact that she was having a baby to that she was a complete disappointment to the family. Sakura felt as if she needed to do something, so she kicked Naruto hard in the stomached, he groaned louldly. Sakura crouched beside him and told him what happened, he peered over to Hinata on the table her head down and she looked like she was close to tears. Naruto got up the floor anger boiling in his vains as he approached the three huhygahs " sir I am mr uzamki and I plan on looking after my wife and our child and future children" he looked down on her as he placed a hand on he shoulder. "I am responsible for her wel being now and there is nothing that you can do but shout, nothings going to change what happened. Now should be a good time a one we should be celebrating altogetheryour going to be a grandfather" Naruto said jestureing to hiashi and then he turned to naji " and your going to be an uncle. So why can't we stop on this arguing and celebrate" Naruto shouted.

By this time Sakura was a little while away by the door a smile on her face she had always admired this couple and hoped that her own marriage would be like there's. Sakura wondered out of the hall and away from all of her friends that had been there for her day and she just decided she would walk around a bit. The estate in which she was going to stay in for the night was beautiful so exploring the grounds wasn't a bad thing, Sakura found herself walking all around the estate, passing tree's and bushes but then she found the centre piece of the garden it was a large waterfall like feature with intricate designing. Water coming out of the sides creating a really beautiful effect, it was nearing night fall so soon it would be dark and she would have to find her way back but she couldn't help but side beside the waterfall looking deep into the crystal clear waters and feeling content and relaxed. Her mind wondered to her future life, would it be like it had always been will it be different, would it be, would it be. The same sentence going round her head, there was really no use in thinking would it be she would have to find out. Sakura picked up her dress from the floor a little there were grass stains all the bottom and they were very noticeable but its wasn't going to be that noticeable to everyone else. They were probably going to be drunk anyway, so she made her way back to the house to find her husband on there wedding night.

I was quite upset that i only got one review

so i might put a limit till the next update

i have a feeling its because fanfic hasnt been working lately for me at least :D

please i love reviews

thank youu

xxxxxx

gosh i sound bossy S sorry!!


	3. Confessions

**Sorry for the long wait for the update I'm trying to get a lot for it done and its going to take a while . **

**And I've got my SAT'S this week so I'm going to be really busy :\ **

**I know it's really mean but I do like to know what you think about my work and when I don't get many reviews I feel slightly sad **

**So I'm going to say like 5 reviews is like the minimum until I update next it's not that much to ask if you think about it **

**So anyway thank you for reading so far, and I cant wait until I get more done I had fun writing this story and I hope you have fun reading it **

**Read and review people **

**Thank you!!**

**Xxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Confessions**

He pulled her into their hotel room, her lips were so sore from how much they had been kissing each other. She went over to the large water bed and sat down, her small frame was wrapped in covers, and it was as if she was sinking into the bed. He clicked the lock shut and then turned to face her, "are you sure we can do this, it is the wedding suite?" Ino asked as she sat up from the bed bouncing up and down because of the sudden movement. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, "its fine Ino, I love you. You know that" he said as he gripped her hand in his. "Shika, I do know that" she said as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "But what if someone were to find out?" she said as she pulled back and gave him a sympathetic look, "what if Sakura was to find out?" she said as she touched the gold ring on his wedding finger. "We have to tell her some time soon you know that. But why did you even go threw it today if you don't love her?" Ino asked as she looked pleadingly at him, she wanted answers and it was hard to get them from him. He was a bit of a closed book when it came to himself, "because I didn't want to disappoint her, she's been planning this for what a year and if I just turned round and said that I don't love you anymore, how devastated do you think she's going to feel" he said his voice slowly getting louder as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door leading to the bathroom.

Ino got up from the bed and lightly touched his arm, "but how much more devastated do you think she's going to feel now? You've been married to her hours and yet you're already thinking about leaving her." Ino said as she lightly held on to his arm she pushed her face into his back. "You're just going to have to tell her and get it over with. She needs to know" Ino muffled quietly the side of her face in his back "it's going to be hard for you but I'm going to be there by your side threw out" she found his fingers and lightly wrapped her own around his. Shikamaru turned so he was face to face with Ino; he grasped her small wrists in his own and pushed her against the wall. She untangled her wrists and wrapped them around his neck; she was bold and moved in for the kiss, her tongue lightly tracing the bottom of his lip, as if teasing him. Her eyes feel shut felt his arms wrap around her petite waist, bringing her closer to him. Then she felt nothing, she opened her eyes to see that Shikamaru was no long facing her no, he had his back to her.

Sakura stood stunned, she couldn't believe her eyes, her best friend and her husband why didn't she see it coming, they were always together. When she got the bridesmaid dresses Ino had left half way through the session to go see how Shikamaru was getting on. He was no where to be seen at the engagement party nor the reception, they were together. All this time she had never even had a clue she felt helpless, she was betrayed on her wedding day, of all days, and of all people, Ino. Sakura felt a single tear fall down her cheek and onto her exposed neck. She sharply turned around and left them standing there, clothes messed up hair too.

She felt more tears roll down her face as she ran as fast as her pink hills could take her. Betrayed betrayed betrayed, the same words kept repeating in her head. She'd lost everything her husband her best friend her parents, how was left to love her now? Who was there to comfort her? The halls were empty everyone wasn't there when she needed them. There was no point in looking everyone else was probably busy or sleeping. So Sakura just made her way out of the estate away from the place that she had been hurt in. She ran as fast as she could and ended up at the reception there was no sign of anyone following her. They didn't care anymore. She pushed open the large glass doors and found the cold air sweep over her. The chill was the worst of her problems she had a failed marriage after a few hours and a broken friend's ship that would probably never be fixed ever again. Sakura felt spiteful and evil right at the moment she didn't feel like being nice to anyone anymore.

The streets of Konoha where empty there were no one in sight apart from a girl in a white wedding dress, the rain pouring down onto her now soaked hair. She was still running it had been over half and hour and he had still kept going. To get home by morning was her goal and she was going to fulfil it. Make it home; throw out all his stuff remove him from her life completely. Maybe she was better on her own; no one would hurt her again. Well at least not as badly as this ever again. She would spend the holidays with Naruto and train with Kakashi everyday everything would be fine. She didn't need them anymore, she had people who were there for her and not break there promises or break up marriages for the wrong reasons.

Her home was near it was the same as when she had left it, pristine and clean with not a pebble out of place not a plant out of line, nothing was allowed to be it had to be perfect. No like her life, in her literal garden everything was broken pots smashed no pebbles everything black and miserable. It was true though, her life was a complete mess and no body even knew. She pushed open the small cottage like door to the hall, it was almost all completely wooden, there was a picture of them both at there holiday to the mist a few years ago. She grabbed it and threw it against the white walls. It shattered into a million pieces each one smaller than the next. It made no difference though she didn't feel the slightest bit better. She ran up the stairs her long white dress trailing behind her. Sakura entered there room, and rummaged threw her bedside locker for a kunai that she always kept handy, and went over to the wardrobe hit clothes were all folded neatly. She plunged the kunai threw all the shirts, tearing them into smaller and smaller pieces until there was hardly anything left. Then she started to work on all his other clothes, trousers jackets until his clothes were just a big pile all shredded on the floor. There was a loud clatter as the kunai fell onto the floor, the sharp end digging into the wooden surface. She was completely exhausted that her legs feel from under her and she fell onto the wooden floor. It just hasn't been her day today at all and it had only just begun but she really wanted it to end. She laid her head down on the wooden floor and wished that this was all a big mistake that it wasn't really happening at all. That she wasn't going to be wearing her wedding dress and her fiancé would come home from a mission as normal and she would find out what actually was going on between him and Ino. After that she wouldn't have to even think about getting married to him at all, and today would have never happened and she would never feel that much pain in her life ever again.

There was the familiar ringing of the door bell; she just wanted to be left alone. She raised her head from the floor, and looked over to her alarm clock. It was 3 in the morning; 2 hours ago she had got into her home. He must have gone after her; the anger began to boil in her veins. She was going to give him a piece of her mind after all that had happened in the last 24 hours, or however longer it had been going on. She pulled herself up from the floor her dress was torn at the bottom and stained all over, much like her marriage to him, stained. She trudged around the dark house it was hard to see two inches in front of her face even though it was summer. Her pink hills clashed loudly with the pine floor on her way door then stairs, she gripped the banister to keep her balance as her dress got under her feet so much.

She got to the large wooden door to see that it was open, a shoe wedged in the doors opening. Sakura looked around frantically nothing seemed to be out of place apart from the things that she had moved out the way earlier before she went upstairs. She grabbed the shoe and threw it where all the others were, she was in shock. Who would be in her house, Shikamaru, Naruto or even Kakashi-Sensei? But either way she didn't want to find out so soon. Sakura walked with her back to the wall out of her house, there was nothing here for her, not anymore anyway. Sakura clicked the front door shot and kicked off her hills outside the door, and ran. Where would she go no body was in they were all at her reception still it was only her who was not there anymore. They only option was the Hokage tower, it was shelter a respectable place and there was a chance she would be able to say seeing as she was Tsunade's apprentice. Her feet hurt terribly against the stones and concrete as she ran at full force towards the tower, she need to be there she needed to be safe, someone would find her it was the early hours of the morning but all of her guests would be going home soon. She really wanted them to be home now really she wanted Kakashi sensei and Hinata comforting her while Naruto screamed loads at Shikamaru. A smile found its way on her face as she thought of how over protective her friends were and the idea of Naruto finding out about what had happened just made her smile for some reason.

The Hokage's tower it was bright blue as it had been for years, still her work place at times but now it was usually the city library but still she spent a lot of time with Tsunade practising and discussing situations and events that would be happening soon. She could always open up to Tsunade and you can kind of tell why they had both lost something at a young age and they were trying to fill the gap with the remainder of there lives. With each other work and training, it wasn't the best way to cope but it seemed to fit both of them quite well. Looking around the bottom floor Sakura found no one, it seemed as if there wasn't even someone on guard which there usually was. She hit lightly on the main door to enter the tower only to find that it feel through completely, now it was obvious that she was here, only she and Tsunade had that deadly strength.

There was a light trickle of rain on the metal cover, it was great she was outside hiding from a burglar all alone and now it was starting to rain, it really wasn't her day. Was there any point of her actually being there it was no safer out here then it was in her house? Sakura sunk to her knees and leaned against the bright blue walls of the Hokage tower. She closed her eyes, she was so drowsy. She needed sleep and she needed it fast, she didn't want to move she had no where to go. The weight of the day was crushing her happiness, she just needed sleep. Her energy left her and she found her self completely oblivious to the outside world for the second time that day.

She was warm, like she was back in here blanket back at home. Home, I didn't seem like the best place to be on behalf of the… BUGLAR! Sakura shot up in shock she wasn't in her bed; she was in a different room. The walls were a deep red with white strips on to them, where was she? Looking around her, Sakura saw that she was on red sofa to mach the walls and a large blue quilt was surrounding her. She flipped back the blankets to find that the weight of her wedding dress wasn't there anymore. She was in a large blue shirt that reached her knees. Who ever had taken her in must have done this to her, it could have been anyone, but all in all she needed to give some sort of thanks because the fact that they had taken her in the circumstances. Her wedding dress was placed neatly on a seat in the corner of the room; its long white fabric was slowly turning gray.

A sad expression found its way across her face, she was married to him for a day now and yet she hadn't talked to him. Walking over to the wedding dress she neatly picked it up and laid it across her arms. Maybe she could ask the person for some more clothes just to tide her over till she got home, home were was her home going to be now. She's visit Tsunade; she would know what to do. Or would she, no one she knew had been in this much of a dilemma before, only her. Her love life was a state and it was starting to bring down the rest of her life. It was terrible; Sakura placed the large wedding dress back on the chair to see that there was a picture turned down on the small table next to it.

She picked it up the black fabric of the frame gracing her palm, the glass shone as the sunlight hit it in the right angle and then there was a large crash. The picture frame has smashed into lots of small piece, but she still made no move to pick it up. It was her house, How could she not have realised it sooner it was Ino's house and the sooner she got out of there the better. She picked up the wedding dress once again only to turn to see him. Standing right in front of her, his expression worried. Large bags under his eyes, Shikamaru Narra.

The anger flickered in her eyes, was she really mad? Was she really upset about all of this? She couldn't really tell it all just happened to fast. The one thing she did know was that her marriage was over and there was no use talking about it anymore, it was over between them. She found herself staring back into those eyes which she had once found comfort but now she didn't care if they were filled with concern. She made a move to slide past him, only to be blocked by his arm. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I have nothing to say to you Narra" She said in the most agitated voice she could muster, he only stared back at her, he still made no move to move his arm he just left it there.

"Narra, Move" she said in a menacingly low voice threatening to even him even if she was a lot shorter than him. She was back to not even using hi normal name using his sir name as if they had never met, as if they were never married as if yesterday didn't even happen. Sakura focused the chakra she could muster into her arm, with a huff she pushed him hard side words. It sent him into the wall opposite her, the shelves and other things fell down and a few books fell on top of his head. Sakura gave yet another annoyed huff and made her way towards the door to the left of the room. "So your that annoyed" he said from under all the books and other things, she gave a sharp turn and faced him with another soar look. "I know it's painful but you had to find out some way" he said getting up from the books, rubble falling to the ground beside him. There was a roll of the moveable door and there she stood, Ino. He long blonde hair loosely around her shoulders. "I'm glad I found you both I thought something bad might of happened" Ino said as she looked worriedly around the room and over to where Shikamaru stood covered in dust in front of a heap of rubble. "Oh dear" Ino called as she made her way over to where Shikamaru was standing.

"How could you!" Sakura called, Ino turned her direction her blonde hair flicking around after her. "And her of all people" she called tears slowly started to run down her face. "Now calm down Sakura hunny" Ino said slowly walking over to her best friend's side. "Get away now you... you Whore!!" Sakura screamed as she stepped back from Ino who was slowing towards her. "And you "Sakura turned to look at Shikamaru. "your worse then her" she said through gritted teeth and then turned and walked straight out of the door, and away from where her former best friend lived. She needed to keep away from them both for a while, home was too obvious. There was only one person that neither of them visited, or no one for that matter only her now.

Her soaked pink hair was loose around her shoulders as she found herself standing at the door of where he lived. She knocked loud on the door, her wedding dress still in one hand. There was a shining orange light as the door opened. She smiled up at him, "we need to talk"


	4. Comfort

**Hello People waves you don't know how happy I am **

**I have had loads of reviews most of them positive and I'm so happy about it **

**Again I would love loads of reviews on this one again!! **

**It helps me think and makes me want to write more and update sooner**

**So all of this benefits everyone reading this because the more reviews I get the more chapters and the faster the chapters are!! **

**Anyway I love you all lots and lots!!!**

**And I would love more reviews!!**

**I love you all **

**I'm saying the 7 mark review thing on this one **

**Tell me what you think and what you think going to happen**

**I need some help even thought I have wrote a little of the next chapter!!**

**And I took on bored the fact about my paragraphs are all bunched up so I separated them **

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Stained-Cherry-Blossoms!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Comfort **

He stood there scanning over her for a little while, she was still wearing the long t shirt, nothing on here feet, her hair was soaked and most of her clothes were too.

"Please, I have no where else to go," she said looking up to him, he still needed convincing but he was beginning to ponder the idea of letting her in but he still wanted to press for a little more information.

So he just stood there arms crossed a stoned expression on his face looking like it was never going to change, but on occasion she had seen the small hints of happiness still in his eyes.

"Please Sasuke, I know it's much to ask but" she gave a loud sigh, "Shikamaru's cheating on me with Ino" she said gritting her teeth when she came to mention there names.

She wasn't over the fact that they were together, and the fact that she caught them and they weren't even trying to hide it.

Sasuke peered down to the wedding dress in her grip; "it's about time I had an explanation for where everyone was yesterday" he turned around leaving her standing outside his house.

He was nearing the end of the hall and still she hadn't taken the hint to come inside, she could be so dense sometimes.

"Come in Sakura" he said with a sigh as he stood at the door at the end of the hallway now.

"Right" she said waking up from the sort of trance state she was just in and entered the Uchiha estate.

She clicked the door back into place and just stood there for a while leaning on the door, until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She turned up to look at him, and once again the flood gates opened the whole weight of yesterday was leaving her as she rested her head on his shoulder, at the comfort of the person she would least think of coming to.

He stood there as if he knew her to well that all of this was going to happen.

He placed a hand behind her head as if to comfort her further, she just was leaning on his shoulder after all, it wasn't the most comforting of gestures considering what she had already been through.

The tears trickled down her face staining the navy blue t shirt he was wearing, she would have stopped herself sooner but it was the finally a place she felt safe enough to cry, her home wasn't safe and of course Ino's would never feel safe again, but his shoulder was the safest she had.

In the presence of the Uchiha that was said to have no emotion, it seemed like he did now a days, and now he seemed to be a little more sympathetic.

if she was still a child he would never let her cry on his shoulder, the years that they had been apart must have been a good thing in some respects seeing as he grew to be a little more human in the time where they haven't seen each other.

After about half an hour of crying on his shoulder she found herself stable enough to talk to him again for at least a little while.

She raised her head from where it had been resting, and looked up at his onyx eyes. They were staring out to space for a while before the fixed down on her.

"Are you ok now?" he called in a soft voice that was so unlike him. She gave a small nod before standing up straight in front of him, her eyes were red and puffy her hair was a mess so honestly she couldn't have looked worse and it was only the day after she got married.

He gave a small cough and she turned too looked at him, "you can use the shower" she asked.

He pointed to a large wooden door that must lead into the bathroom. She gave a small bow and made her way over to the door, she turned back round before she was going to go in.

His head was looking down on the floor, and then he gave a turn to the opposite direction from her.

"Thank you "she said in a small voice before disappearing behind the door, he looked up to see the door back in place were it was earlier and no sign of her.

"Your welcome" he said as If she was still standing there and gave a small smile before he disappeared behind another door.

* * *

He was in the large room that he usually sat in. A large blue sofa in the corner of the room looked appealing.

The though was going round his head, was he getting soft, he let her in after really no explanation of why she was upset, he'd let her use his shower.

He was getting soft, he remembered a time where he wouldn't even like her two foot of the estate and now he was letting her in for social visits and to use his shower, it was so unlike him.

He flopped down onto the sofa his hands placed on his head, when had he changed from the boy who liked no one near him. A loner and proud of it, it was so confusing.

His house was neat, as she always expected it to be, nothing out of place no dust in site, even though it didn't look like any of this part of the house had been used since before his family had passed away.

There were a lot of dark colours in his house, which was surprisingly warm and cosy, from the bright greens and pinks she was used to seeing everyday.

* * *

There was a large mahogany set of stairs going up the middle of the dark blue hall the second one she had come across in his estate.

Her small fingers graced the top of the shining staircase, for some reason she felt royal. She had never been around places so elegant, she was used to simple little houses like she had grown up In and had gone on to buy another small house, but this was like out of a book.

Sakura reached the top and looked over the hall; there was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. Small glints of sunlight bounced off the curved surfaces sending reflections across the room, it was simply put beautiful.

The bathroom or what looked like the bathroom was approaching fast, and soon enough Sakura found herself standing in front of it.

Again it was pristinely white and clean, it still looked like it hadn't been used in years, yet she found there were a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the shower tray.

She pushed the mahogany door closed and placed the dress down in the sink, she still had it through everything that had happened recently.

Sakura flicked on the hot water, and the steamed filled the room, hopefully this would wash some of her troubles away.

* * *

He laid there for half an hour eyes closed, head was spinning with millions of thoughts all at once. Then the annoying ringing of the door bell made him sit up, had the whole world found out about his one good dead and now they were all going to see if they could take advantage of the rare occasion.

He sat there for a little while hoping that who ever it could be would leave him alone. This would never work and he knew it, he raised his weary body from the sofa and walked through the neatly decorated Uchiha mansion.

By the time he found himself at the front door, he was becoming extremely irritated with the door bell and was considering on taking it away completely.

Sasuke opened the door to see his sensei, there sensei standing there orange book in hand, but he was no longer in his ninja outfit he wore a very smart looking suit and of course still a mask on his face.

There could only be one reason why he was dressed up in such a formal and up together manor. He was present for her wedding.

"Yo!" he said razing his head from his book and moved a hand up waving as a simple gesture.

Sasuke's face still remained stoic no emotion at all he just stood in his door way, one hand on the lock and the other pressed on the door frame. No body could usually be this rude to there sensei but it seemed as if it began to grow on him.

"Is there anything you need? Its not one more of your social visits is it?" the memory of his last social visit made him shiver; it was when he found out about Sakura's wedding.

He hadn't been home long but Kakashi seemed to think it was his duty to tell him all the gossip most he didn't want to know about but rarely there was a little bit of information that it was worth knowing.

But last time he'd just happened to revel to him a page or two of the little orange book and the ideas and pictures seemed to stick in his head. It wasn't the best of talks he had ever had with there sensei.

For a moment Kakashi just stood there observing Sasuke's state, he was almost in a deep daydream. His expression not changing he was just completely still.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as he stared at the side of the Uchiha's head. He repeated it before a loud "SASUKE UCHIHA" finally woke him from his day dream.

He looked a bit bewildered for a moment before he found his composure again. "What did you say sensei?" he asked almost as if he was still in the dream land.

"Never mind about that" he said as his normally laid back expression turned serious.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" he said his face close to Sasuke's so he could look straight into his eyes.

He was dead serious and Sasuke could tell that even if he wasn't so close. Sakura was like Kakashi's own daughter he looked out for her he would look after her when she was sick or upset;

He was always her shoulder to cry on. But for some reason I didn't want to tell him were she was, she had come to me instead of him, she'd chose me first. In a way I felt slightly proud of the fact.

It wasn't like me to let her be the shoulder for her to cry on but somehow I felt like I wanted her to cry on my shoulder for a change.

I wanted to be her comfort only if it was for a few hours, so I let my mental battle fall and I stared back hard into those eye's one of them was an Uchiha's and answered his question.

"No, I haven't. Isn't she supposed to be getting married to that jerk" I said folding my arms in front of him. Kakashi gave out an aspirated sigh and looked back up to me again.

"If you see her tell her that I'm looking for her, everyone is" he said as he turned slowly away from me and down the steps away from the Uchiha manor.

Sasuke turned and laid his head flat against the door, he knew how hard it was to keep a secret away from his sensei, and this one big one.

I deep sigh escaped from his lip's it just hadn't been his day. Sasuke was about to step right back into the main room when he herd the sound of feet walking past his landing.

She was out of the shower "Sasuke" there was a yell from up the stairs Sasuke sighed and walked over to the banister "what!" he yelled, the fact that he had been alone just occurred to him.

How mean was he being, he looked down at the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry…" he said as he looked up from the floor, she stood there his robe close around her.

Her pink hair sticking to her face, for some reason she loved different more womanly. It couldn't be Sakura but her hair wasn't something that anyone else in the village had.

His mouth seemed to feel really dry all of a sudden, he couldn't even move, something was wrong with him and he didn't know what.

She looked down on him, the robe she found close to her the belt wrapped neatly around her petite waist. What was he staring Sakura thought, it wasn't like he had never seen her like this before, or had he?

She pondered this thought as he continued to look up at her. Somehow she felt different, him staring at her; it wasn't like when Shikamaru used to do it, was different very different.

"Um… I'm going to bed" Sakura said uncomfortably, as she was about to move to the other doors when, he called out again. "Sakura" he said softer.

She turned and looked down on him. He was slowly walking up the stair's, directly towards her.

He was a mere few feet from her, staring straight into her eyes as he took each step.

He just seemed dazed as he walked closer and closer to her, soon he was standing right in front of her, towering over her seeing as he was much taller than her.

He brushed a small strand of hair away from her face. This was the first ever gesture he ever did affectionately towards her. Was this really Sasuke?

He wasn't one to be easily mistaken though, his good looks and distant personality wasn't like any others.

But right at that moment you wouldn't have guessed he was a distant person, he was so close and smirking.

Sakura stood there his arm over her the top of her head, if she wanted to look into his eye's she would have to look directly up, but for now she was just staring at his chest.

She closed her eye's, was this all happening to fast that she shouldn't even be thinking about standing there with him so close to her. Sakura felt a pair of well muscled arms wrap around her waist.

She quickly opened her eyes to see the same chest were she was looking earlier. Looking up she saw him staring directly down on her.

His dark brown eyes staring into her own green ones, he pulled her close to her and there lips met.

Sakura stood shocked, what was going on? What was happening? All these questions and more streamed there way inter her head as she, just stood still while he kissed her gently.

Sakura shyly kissed back feeling the need to be comforted or be held by anyone, but it just happened to be in the arms of her former crush.

She suddenly felt a ping at her heart strings, was this really what she wanted, did she want him? Sasuke. She had giving up on him years ago but it all the emotions of then slowly flooded back, as if it was water being let out from a damn.

There was a hint of guilt, was this something thing that she could do right away? Move on?

She pulled back from him, snapping her eyes open. "I can't" she said her cheek pressed against his. Her voice just a breathily whisper.

He looked at her shocked, while she unhooked his hands from her waist. Then she looked at him and didn't say a word, her large green eyes said enough.

She dropped her head and walked away from him, leaving him standing in the middle of the Uchiha estate alone. Again.


	5. The Night

**Yes this ones a little bit more sasusaku action, i would rate this a little more of T+ because it's a little suggestive in this chapter but I don't think anything that bad happenes so don't sue me :S this chapter is a little important to the rest of the story and its got a lot of sasusaku so its probably what you wanna read anyway haha**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Read and review**

**&**

**I love you all :D**

**Stained-Cherry-Blossoms**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**The Night **

Sakura lay on the large bed in one room of the Uchiha estate, she had a blanket wrapped around her and she found another large t shirt and shorts in the room where she was staying for the time being so she wasn't cold anymore.

Did she do the right thing leaving him, its not like she was going to get back together with Shikamaru soon, he had Ino.

She was on her own now. She had no one anymore, so why couldn't she let anything happen with Sasuke. Then it occurred to her why she couldn't.

he pushed the silk covers off her small frame and jumped off the bed.

It was about midnight now, she had left him nearly an hour ago, and the hall was black and seemed to stretch for miles, making her feel more uncomfortable Walking around the Uchiha estate alone.

It didn't even occur to her at that point that two of the Uchiha clans main members where killed her years ago.

She stopped in the middle of the hall, where was his room, Sakura looked around her, there was no noise which would make it even harder for her to find his room, and it wasn't like Sasuke was much of a talkative person anyway, Was there any way that she could find the way to his room?

* * *

**An hour ago**

He stood there, eyes wide a sense of confusion all around him; it was strange it was the first time he had been deprived of something in so long.

He usually got what he wanted but, he wanted her, and he couldn't have her. He looked around himself, the same halls as always, the ones he used to walk around when he was little.

But for some reason they seem different now then they did back then. They seemed darker now, less full of life now just full of regret.

The past wasn't something he wanted to dwell in but from time to time it was good to do so. He stood in the hall, remembering the night he left her, how much she cried.

Somehow for the first time he felt her pain, the pain of being rejected when he wanted to be… loved.

It suddenly hit him; he was in love with her, was this the first time. He thought as he found himself wondering to his room.

He opened the large mahogany door, the dark blue walls surrounded him, it was dark now, and the shadows of the tree outside gleamed through the window onto the dark floor.

To some people it may seem an extremely gloomy place, but to him it was… home, His only home, his castle.

He walked over to the large double bed the bed sheets were placed neatly, not a piece out of sight; it was all so clean and perfect.

There was a high pitched scream and he felt himself feel the emotion of fear, it wasn't something that he felt very often, there was no need to be scared when you were alone.

He jumped off his bed, the once perfect sheet were now all mixed in a mess on the bed. He rushed out of the room, in a way afraid of what he was going to face but Sasuke knew he couldn't leave her alone.

It wasn't as if she was defenceless but in any way she was fragile at the moment and she might do things she will later regret.

Sasuke stuck his head out of his room to see darkness. Where was she? Then he remembered she had run away from him. Then which room was she in? It wasn't like the estate was small.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

That's how, I thought smirking evilly. I felt my throat tingle it was killing me now. I backed away near the wall, I was covered in darkness, I herd moving from the room opposite me.

It might have been a lucky guess but I'm pretty sure that this is his room, his head immerged from the door frame and I felt a smile on my face. Of course you couldn't mistake that face it was him.

He looked to his left and right and then his full body came out. I was surprised that he didn't spot me, I wasn't that good at hiding, maybe I was underestimated myself.

I smiled as he turned away from me, peering down the corridor in the opposite direction.

I smirked and stepped out of the shadows behind him. I waited patiently, he seemed to have no idea I was there.

He walked down the corridor slowly, hit feet hitting the floorboards fairly softly he walked down the hall looking around for any more indication of where I was.

Well that's what I thought. I trailed behind him, at a fair distance behind so I wasn't spotted. I was enjoying myself, it was rare that you would ever get a chance to fool the great Uchiha, and I say if you do don't hesitate to take it.

I walked behind him silently, ducking in alcoves just to be on the safe side, and then it occurred to me, why was I doing this?

Was there really any point to it, I only came to two conclusions, both I really despised to think that they were true, but I guess deep down they were.

We reached the end of the long hall before it carried on off in some different direction; I quickly walked over to the alcove, hiding myself from his eyesight.

well any minute I knew that he was going to find out I was there. Sighing, I stepped a little out into the light, I watched him, slowly turn to his left and open another door.

I arched my brow in confusion, didn't he even see me? Well there was a chance of it; I doubt he would just ignore me even if I did just wake him up.

He peered into the room, much like he had done coming out of him room. Still I was waiting, what was I waiting for? I thought.

He stood up straight and opened the door to the room a little further, "Sakura" he called out in his silky voice, and I felt my smirk turn into a full fledged smile. He really was still looking for me.

I walked towards him, of course he still didn't notice, my head really did reach his shoulder so I found myself on my toes to try and reach him face to face.

"Guess who?" I said in a small voice my lips barely staying close to his ear long enough for him to hear.

He seemed to tense and I saw his eyes widen, I felt a small blush form on my cheeks. Then he turned to look at me, you couldn't see the whole of his face on account of the darkness but you could see the basic outline of his perfect face.

Again I went on my toes and caressed his face I my hand, rubbing my thumb lightly on his cheek, his face was so cold, but I felt myself doing this unconsciously I didn't really know what I was thinking.

I moved closer to him and lightly kissed his cheek, my long pink hair tickling the side of his cheek. I smiled and stood in front of him again.

I turned away from him leaving him stunned, or from what I can tell, it was still dark and he hadn't moved from a few seconds ago so that's really the only thing I could presume.

She walked down the dark hall way wrapping her arms around her chest, it was cold tonight and only having a t-shirt and shorts on wasn't the warmest thing to wear.

She looked around her at all the doors in the estate, she was surprised how big it was, wasn't there only Sasuke's family living here.

Or how there only used to be only 4 of them living there, they probably would have been able to have a bed for everyone in the clan.

"Sakura" he called from the darkness, I was a little shocked but unconsciously I turned to face him.

He still stood there like he had done before, nothing really seemed different, but the fact that he called out her name. Not something that you expect him to do.

I just stared at him, he wasn't moving and he didn't seem to act like he was going to talk again. I was about to walk towards him, but he beat her to it and walked in a fast pace towards her.

Sasuke stopped right in front of her, his face covered by his long hair and the moonlight; somehow it was kind of a romantic situation.

He was acting as if he was a daze he was a few inches from her, but looking straight over her head, and off into the distance.

Sakura reached up to his face and gently moved his dark blue bangs so that she could see him, her hand going to his cheek after words and stayed there. While Sasuke's dark eyes then looked down on her, something was different about them at that moment they didn't seem cold anymore.

Sakura's hand still rested on his cheek, her eyes seemed to be drawn to his but they were slowly lowering as his warm breeze on her face, then in a second she felt his soft lips graze her own, but this time she couldn't help but take the chance and capture them in hers.

Her hand slowly found the place of around his neck well the other hand joined her. While she felt him gently wrap one hand protectively around her waist, lifting her from the ground in front of him so she was now eye level with him.

She felt herself being lifted from the ground, she was loosing control of the situation and that's not the thing she planned on doing, well maybe the kiss wasn't planed but she still enjoyed it.

Sakura unhooked her hands from around his neck and pulled away, she looked at him straight in the eye. Sakura smirked devi9osuly and pulled Sasuke's hands off her waist so that she could touch the ground again.

She stood before him like they had done a second before but this time she was the one in control, she took hold of Sasuke's hand in hers and smirked up at him.

He seemed in a state of surprise maybe it was the fact that she kissed him back or maybe it was the fact that she had rejected him again? But one thing was for sure he didn't know what she was planning.

Sakura took his other hand in her own and pulled him close to her, her back arched against the wall as she stared seductively into his eyes, she wrapped his hands around her waist again and that brought him right in front of her.

She captured his lips in hers and kissed him a lot more aggressively this time, his hands wriggled out of hers and slowly traced her back as she felt him kiss her back with as much force. Sakura smirked into the kiss and behind her wriggled to undo the door that led into one of the many rooms, it clicked and flew open. He stopped kissing her and pulled back, the door was open in front of him and yet again Sakura had wriggled out of his grip and was standing in the doorway.

She extended her finger teasingly towards him, he was shocked at first but he couldn't help but be under her spell because he walked towards her.

Sakura smirked again in trait and pushed him inside the room, he looked shocked as she still stood in the door way, but she walked towards him closing the door behind them both.

* * *

next chapter soon hopefully

tell me what you think :D


	6. The Uchiha Manor

**This chapters a little shorter than the others so I thought I might post it for you to read now :D**

**Only 3 reviews on my last work and I was a little disappointed but still I love the people who read the chapter :D**

**Always grateful for reviews and stuffs :D**

**Tell me what you think about the new chapter :D**

**Hopefully hear from you all soon :D**

**LYL**

**Stained-Cherry-Blossoms**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Uchiha Manor **

It was 7 am and the Light shone though the crack in the curtains, right onto the two figures lying on the bed, both in each others embrace and covered by a large blanket.

It was a few minutes before one of the figures began to stir, His dark eyes opened slowly he was warm, very warm he thought suspiciously.

He felt his eyes go wide, why he was warm? He felt a shift of weight beside him and stayed extremely still.

The person next to him turned right to look at him, her eyes still closed, it was Sakura. Why was Sakura here? What happened last night?

All these things were bussing in his head but suddenly he felt very aware of where he was.

He was in a room with Sakura, the least person he'd expected to be lying next to him.

Well maybe not the least but it was very unlikely that this would ever happen.

In some ways he wanted to run far away from her but it was just so warm and comfy where he was that he just didn't want to move.

But there was something that he was completely sure of; things from now on would be different between the two, very different.

Sasuke found himself staring right at her, she looked so beautiful, her pink hair was placed almost perfectly around her face extenuating her large green eyes and her other subtle features.

He smiled to himself as he brushed a stray strand away from her face; this wasn't the best thing to do, seeing as at that moment she began to stir.

Her bright green eyes shot open, really the same as what he was did a few seconds ago, and she seemed to be in a complete sense of shock.

He knew how distant he was from people but still he didn't move from his hold around her.

She was somehow comforting even though he would never admit it.

She kind of backed away from him slightly; it was obvious to see that she was far from comfortable about this.

she gave a deep breath in and then spoke for the first time that morning, "what happened?" she asked as if she had no recollection of the events that took place.

Sasuke's eyebrows creased; did she really not know what happened?

This made him really confused, wasn't she the one who pulled him inside? "Oh nothing" he said.

It was almost as if he forgot the fact that they were both lying there naked. Sakura sat up from her possession on the bed, clutching the sheets close to her.

Sasuke watched her face from where he was on the bed, from a while it changed from sleepy to shock.

She snapped her head back to look at him, "we didn't, did we" she said sounding a little bit worried.

Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms out grabbing her in his grip and pulling her down so she lay on his chest.

"Nothing will change" he said into her ear as he pulled the blanket around them both.

He closed his eyes, "things won't change" he said over and over until he fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Pov **

I lay there on his chest the sheets wrapped around me, I knew what he said would probably be true, but I couldn't help but think things would not be the same between us, not anymore.

The soft whisper turned to silence and then I knew that he was asleep.

He was breathing softly, the heat on the back of my ear, I wanted to move but I couldn't find enough energy too.

I needed to sleep to. I turned so that I was face to face with him, stroking a strand away from his face like he had done to me but he didn't stir.

I smiled softly down onto him and kissed him lightly on the lips. I smiled to myself as I kissed him, but gently I found him kissing back.

I pulled away from the kiss and laid down next to him, did I want things to change? Or did I like it this way, I missed the comfort of having someone to hold me someone to kiss me goodnight.

Someone who loved me that was one thing I couldn't tell from him, but I hoped deep down that he did maybe things would change for the better.

I yawned and wrapped my arms lightly around his neck, a tear slid down my face, "I love you" I whispered into his ear, and settled myself next to him.

I was about to go off to sleep when I felt someone whisper something in my ear, "I love you too" for that night I slept at peace a smile on my face and a warm feeling on my heart, I was loved again.

**

* * *

****Sasuke POV**

**Half an hour later**

I woke with a yawn, I turned and looked out the window, it was about 10 o'clock now. I had to get up; I needed to train even if I didn't want to get up.

But I needed too, how would I be able to defend myself if I stayed in bed all day.

With a yawn I unhooked my arms from around her waist and lifted her to one side of the bed.

She didn't even stir, she was that tired. I kissed her on her head and walked over to floor and picked up all the clothes that were scattered there.

Then walking into the bathroom in the next room I changed into my clothes.

About 5 minutes later I poked my head around the door again, she was still laid there where I left her, there was only the gentle sound of her breathing.

I walked around the room picking up all of her clothes and placed them neatly next to her.

For some reason I didn't want her to wake up soon, I wanted her to stay there until I came back from training and then take my possession next to her.

But I really did doubt that she was that tired, for now I had only one thing I had to do, train.

I sat next to her and the bed and found myself staring at her sleeping form.

Maybe I'd shorten my training session today it wasn't like I was that helpless anymore, I could look after myself.

But I needed to keep in shape so that I was able to complete my goal.

Once again I brushed some hair away from her face and held her small face in my hand, even though she was asleep she kind of nuzzled it, maybe it was intention or not but I still couldn't help but smile down on her.

I kissed her forehead and then left her there dreading the fact that I got up earlier.

How much I wanted to be laid back next to her but I guess for now, id just have to forgot it ever happened because I doubt something like this will ever happen again.

I walked out of the room clicking the door behind me and making my way towards the main down and out to the forest, my own personal training area.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I yawned and stretched out in the bed, only to find that I was very cold, I pulled the covers around me hoping that no one would have seen my little shock.

I sat up in the bed and looked around me, nothing not even a letter.

I sighed and tided the top of the bed sheet around my body, I picked up my clothes and in a brisk walk I made my way over to the bathroom.

Clicking open the door I peered around the corner hoping that no one was in there and to my advantage there wasn't.

I pulled on my clothes, as I was getting colder by the second and at any minute you never know Sasuke might walk back in.

I was ready standing up and looking up at the mirror I saw that there was a steamed up piece on the mirror and on there it seemed as if something was written, looking more closely I read it .

_Sakura_

_Be back After Training, _

_See you soon_

_Sasuke_

Sakura smiled to herself; somehow she felt like the bonded over last night something they probably wouldn't have happened if last night didn't happen.

Well it might have actually happened but it would have taken a lot longer.

Sakura felt like she was a little bit giggly as she walked out of the bathroom, the bed sheet folded neatly in her arms.

She placed it back onto the bed and then, it occurred to her she had to clean it.

She looked over the whole room, it was terribly clean and neat and leaving this blanket here would kind of make the room less clean and perfect.

She would clean it; she thought as she hummed to herself, she walked out of the room and down the hall back through the way she had walked the night before.

She soon found herself at the top of the staircase.

She didn't really know where to go when she was at the bottom of the staircase.

She had only really been upstairs, and it was the Uchiha estate and it was massive, she walked down the stairs her feet touching the solid mahogany finish.

She decided she might have to explore a while before she would finally find the right room so it was a choice left or right.

Sakura switched her finger between the two ways still humming as tune as she went.

"left" she said to herself, Sakura hummed a bit louder as she walked through the hall, she chose a room at random and opened the door, a sitting room dark blue everywhere, Sakura clicked on the light.

In the middle of the large room there was a painting, a grand painting.

The Uchiha family, all of them, Sakura walked closer to the picture and slowly reached up to the picture, "so this is your mother" she said aloud as she lightly touched the painting.

"She is beautiful" Sakura said and took her hand away from the painting, she then cast her eye over the other people in the picture.

His father, he looked a lot like Sasuke, they had the same expression at time, evil scowl but you could tell he was the one in charge of the picture; he seemed to have the look of someone who was so important.

Then there was Itachi, he looked almost kind in the picture, he had his hand joined with a young Sasuke's both had smiles on there face, but Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart drop at she looked at his eyes, they were filled with sadness.

He was probably a broken person inside. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him even after what he had done he was still a human.

And finally she turned to Sasuke, he had one of the most innocent looking expressions you'd ever see, he looked so care free, you would almost think that he was a normal child, she found herself smiling back at him, he really did have a beautiful smile.

She stood there for a while smiling up at him, when she found herself distracted by the bell at the door.

It was maybe because of habit that she found herself on the way to the door.

Not really caring who was on the other side, "hello" she said in a cheery voice.

A massive smile on her face, but soon enough her smile dropped as she saw who was standing there…

* * *

**Who is it then ? **

**Tell me who it is :D ?**

**xxx**


	7. Shocking News

**Shocking newss**

I had an error on my laptop... How sad :( so I had to completely wipe of everything on here and I have nothing. :( the really annoying thing Is that I was nearly done with chapter 7 too :( Grr .. well anyway don't forget about my little story I'm still here and I want you feed back on what's happened so far and what you think might happen in the end I wont give anything away mind you well I will only when it comes to when I have to write that chapter for you

My story is... 34 pages long :S that's a lot for me haha :D

Hopefully update soon

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Xxx


	8. The Argument

Why hello all my lovely readers :) I tried to do this chapter really quick because of the whole laptop thing .

I'm really sorry about that too :S

Imagine if I wrote it all and was posting it like week after week I would have lost it all then :S

Yes and thank you for all the support and everything while it broke . it made me influenced to write it quicker for you guys

This really only took me two days to right but I had to have a bit of a gap in-between :S

Going to see if I can start writing the next chapter now so enjoy this one :D

Thank you for all the lovely reviews as well

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Argument **

* * *

Sakura stood there stunned, maybe because she was more shocked at what she had done to who she had seen. 

"Sakura- Chan? Is that you?"

Hinata Uzamaki, One of her best friends was standing in front of her a small bulge on her usually flat stomach.

There was a shocked expression on her face. Sakura blinked a few times she hadn't thought Hinata would be coming here of all places.

Sakura smiled lightly and put out a hand to her friend and helped her inside.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Hinata turned and faced Sakura, "I could ask you the exact same thing"; she smiled widely much like Naruto.

Hinata followed Sakura into one of the rooms of the Uchiha estate.

They both sat down on the navy blue sofa, it was bouncy not something you'd expect to find in Sasuke's house, but none the less it was a very elegant sofa.

Sakura turned to Hinata next to her and decided to ask again hoping to get an answer this time.

"Hinata, please tell me what are you doing here?"

Hinata looked over at her, the smile she once wore was now completely forgotten, as if it had never existed in the first place.

Her expression now was very close to a frown but not quite a complete frown.

"I needed Sasuke to do something for me" she said her voice sounding hurt and troubled, much like the younger Hinata that was rare to see now a days.

Hinata sounded as if she didn't want to talk about it but Sakura couldn't help but push it further.

"What did you need him for?"

Sakura added placing one of her hands on Hinata's almost as if it was an apology for her asking, but she still wanted to know it was obvious.

Hinata let out a large sigh and started to speak again.

"if I start from the beginning, after you left Naruto started to act different, always worried about everything, uptight and it was nothing like id ever seen him before."

sakura nodded in understanding and continued to listen to Hinata's talking.

"Then earlier this morning he turned around to me and said that he was going to go on a mission."

Hinata stopped and sakura cut in "isn't that a good thing? That means he's not worried anymore doesn't it?"

Hinata shook her head in a no, and continued to talk.

"He went to see if they could retrieve you from the outskirt of konohan."

Sakura sat shocked, "but I didn't leave konoha" she said in barely a whisper but still Hinata herd it.

"He really thought you left, everyone did."

Sakura looked down at the floor; somehow her actions had affected everyone.

"But I still don't see why you needed Sasuke?" sakura said still looking at the floor.

"Well then I had an argument with Naruto, over the fact that I didn't think that you were gone, that you weren't that stubborn and wouldn't leave on instinct like that.

But of course he disagreed, saying that he knew you better than me, and that he knew, what you would do if something turned out this badly.

But by the looks of It he was wrong."

Then Hinata took in a large breath, talking this much wasn't something she did very often well not really, it was Naruto who was really doing all the talking normally.

"Then this morning I started to feel funny, I was getting shooting pains in my stomach, I panicked even though I knew it was probably only a little thing.

So I decided to go to Sasuke.

Hoping that he knew were Naruto was or would at least know what to do in a bad situation.

You know I would have gone to you but of course no one knew where you were."

sakura felt a wave of guilt over her, why did bad things always happen around her?

At the time where she didn't want to be found by anyone?

Sakura sighed and placed the other hand on the small bulge on her stomach.

"Is everything ok now?"

sakura asked as she looked up at Hinata.

"Now? Yes, it seems to have settled down" she smiled down at sakura.

Then there was a crash at the door.

Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other before they herd the door bell ring.

"Naruto" the coursed and sakura got up from the seat next to Hinata and walked out of the room.

Close behind Hinata hid behind the door frame not wanting to miss the reaction on her husbands face.

* * *

"SASUKE-TEMM…." 

Naruto stopped at started at the person at the door.

"sakura-Chan" he was able to whisper as she smiled down on him.

"The one and only" she said with a smile.

He stood there staring at her for a little while before he tackled her in a hug.

Of course sakura was able to withstand his weight with her strength and all.

Hinata smiled widely from behind the wall, seeing her husband this happy always made her smile.

He was only worried about his friend; hopefully everything would come back to normal now.

"Naruto can you let go now?"

Sakura asked, trying to pull of the clinging Naruto.

He nodded and finally let go of her, "I'm not the one you should be hugging"

sakura said tapping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms in front of Naruto.

He looked shocked for a second and then looked down, "that's what I was doing here" he whispered.

Sakura smiled, he was looking for Hinata, obviously worried.

She couldn't help but smile wider at the thought of how made for each other they were.

But sakura felt herself smirk evilly inside, every girl wants to be told that they were loved by the person of there affections, and to be honest at that point in time Hinata needed to hear it.

"Naruto, how much do you love Hinata?"

sakura asked, smiling at him.

His head arose and he looked at her confused,

"what's that got to do with anything right now ?"

he asked, it was so easy to out smart her team mate it had been years but she had just learnt to read him better.

"Because maybe if you tell me then I might be able to tell you where she is"

sakura said with a smirk, maybe it was the longer she spent with Sasuke the more she was smirking.

"You know where my precious wife is"

**A.N: take note of the precious, he's being more affectionate to see if sakura will tell him. **

"Well Uzamki, how much do you love her?"Sakura asked, smirking evilly at the down right worried uzamaki.

* * *

Hinata stayed behind the door, she knew Sakura's plan, maybe it was women's instinct but she knew what was going on. 

She smiled to herself;

sakura was doing this for her, to make her feel better.

"Thank you sakura" she said to herself as she sat against the door frame.

* * *

"I love her as much as Sasuke loves you" 

Naruto said confidently, one way to break sakura was to talk about him.

Sakura just stared at him for a while, maybe she didn't believe that he said it but he had, hadn't he.

Sasuke loved her.

She felt the warm glow inside of her, she had never thought of Sasuke as actually loving her ever.

She smirked at Naruto again,

"you know me too well Naruto"

she said and patted his back lightly, but to him it was more of a pounding.

"then sakura where is my wife?"

he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes, then she knew how much he had missed her, how much both of them were devoted to each other.

She pointed to one of the rooms and smiled to herself as he sped of in that direction.

Sakura stood in the hall, hugging herself; they had been talking in the room for a long time, fairly quietly really.

Apart from the odd time you'd hear Naruto scream something like,

"WHATT I WAS THAT STUPID!!"

it made sakura laugh to herself out in the hall.

Soon she felt a pair of hands find there way around her waist, she knew who it was.

"Is that how we say hello now, Sasuke"

She said looking up at him. She backed away from the person who stood there.

"Get out!" she screamed pointing at the door.

* * *

So who is it :D ? 

Sorry about the cliffy again

Keeps you interested don't you think :D

From all the reviews and things no one thought of Hinata :D

Ooo :D

Yeah and sorry about if sakura is spelt like sacra .

Im trying to stop my laptop from doing in but I doubt it will .

Sorry sorry :(


	9. Disguise

Heya everyone

Sorry about not posting in a very long time but hopefully this will make up for seeing as its so long :S 10 pages on word size 9 :S that's one hell of a long chapter for me :D

You shouldn't expect a lot from this chapter really :D its kind of like a filler for the next chapter :D the next one should be a lot better than this one even though it will probably not be as long haha :D anyway read and review :D

There's quite a bit of naruhina In this chapter and I thought it was quite cute to be honest :D

Tell me what you think

Lots of love

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Chapter Eight

Disguise

"Can't the husband say hello to his wife" Shikamaru said with a smirk that was slightly slanted.

"Shikamaru your drunk and …"she couldn't help but yell in anger.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto said as he came out of one of the rooms, Hinata following soon after.

"Just leave" Sakura yelled folding her arms in front of her and turning her back to him.

"Don't be like that, hunny," he said with a smirk walking forward and placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

Naruto stepped between them, pushing Shikamaru away from sakura, he stumbled but Naruto grabbed him to help him stand up.

"Shikamaru go home to Ino" Naruto said to him while Hinata tried to calm down a really worked up sakura.

"Why would I do a thing like that" he said his words slurred.

Naruto sighed deeply; "because you're getting married to her" Naruto said really quietly, not wanting sakura to hear.

"OH YEAHH! I GETTING MARRIED TO INO IN THREEEEE DAYSS" he said laughing to himself.

Naruto smacked his head; he knew this was going to get out.

"WHATTT!!" sakura screamed, she was fuming now, what she hadn't got married to him at least a week ago and now he was getting married again.

"Just get out now!" sakura said shaking her head and looking at the floor.

"You herd her get out!" sakura recognised that voice, Sasuke. He was standing next to her glaring at Shikamaru.

"Oh so now your boyfriends getting angry sakura, I think you're going to have to control him." Shikamaru started laughing at himself, sakura felt her anger start to boil again, and she could feel Sasuke's too.

She looked over at him to see that he was gone. He was standing straight in front of the giggling Shikamaru.

Sasuke pulled back his arm and hit Shikamaru square in the noise. He fell to the floor, there were gasps from Hinata and Naruto but sakura couldn't help but smirk.

Sasuke had more courage then her but she was so tempted to do what he just did. Naruto sighed at picked up Shikamaru, Hinata rushed over to join her husband while sakura just smirked from where she was standing.

"I'll take him back" Naruto said as he pushed open one of the door, Hinata scuttling after him.

Sasuke walked over and watched them walk out; he waved lightly at Naruto before closing the door.

He looked straight at the smirking Sakura. "You didn't have to do that you know" she said as he walked closer to her.

"But what if I wanted to? "He said as he kissed her cheek lightly. Sakura blushed a little a kissed his forehead, she had to go on her toes of course.

She stumbled and nearly fell but she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and she smiled up at her capturer.

"You haven't eaten have you?" sakura shook her head in a no.

"Good" he said and lifted her upright. He grabbed a coat from the corner of the room where there were a few.

He threw it over to sakura who immediately caught it, "well go out to eat, your choice" he smirked and clicked open the door.

Sakura walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder; "you don't have to do this you know?" she said and smiled sweetly at him.

He leaned in and caught her lips in his; they stood there for a while in the middle of the night kissing in the middle of the door.

They broke apart and somehow sakura felt her cheeks flare, they hadn't in a long time.

She thought she grew out of that habit because it never happened with Shikamaru but it looks like it didn't.

She grabbed Sasuke's hand in hers and walked down the street, it had been a really long time since she last had been out, at least a week or maybe more.

She walked around examining the surroundings wondering if anything had changed.

They soon came to the middle part of town, the chances of being horded with fan girls and been seen was inevitable, so she took a right turn up towards the woods, and there it was the best place to stay.

It was a beautiful place, it was on a hill on the corner of the town, there were tree's because it was fairly protected.

There was fresh grass with a few drops of dew on it because it was so late and the moon shone in the middle of the town and it was really visible from here.

Sakura took a seat on the floor and dragged Sasuke down with her.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Sasuke asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'd rather be here with you" she said and watched the atmosphere around them.

"Sakura are you mad at me for what I did?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Sakura was shocked, she turned around so she was face to face with him, "why would you think that?" she said looking into his deep onyx eyes.

All of a sudden he went in for the kiss again that night. Both of them in the moonlight, kissing passionately under the stars, it was like something out of a story book, it was so romantic. They both ended up staying there until morning.

Under the moonlight kissing from time to time or just staring at the stars, or talking.

It was around 4 and it was probably a good idea to head home Sasuke thought. Sakura's head was resting on his chest, he smirked.

He was pretty sure that sakura was asleep but of course he wasn't sure. He lightly lifted her head and placed in on the ground.

She in fact was asleep. Sasuke smiled down at her, she looked beautiful when she was sleeping.

He lifted sakura from the ground and carried her in his arms; she was light and small so she was really easy to carry.

Her head rested on his chest again and as he walked he listened to her light breathing. It was soothing to him, beautiful soothing.

Soon they were both home, nothing had changed it was the same as it was when they had left, Sasuke walked up the large staircase sakura still in his arms and placed her on one of the beds.

He pulled the covers close around her and walked out of the room. He smiled to himself he was glad that she came to him in the end that week ago.

But she didn't need to know that her x husband was getting married so soon.

It was probably the worst thing she needed to know. Sasuke walked all the way into the kitchen and made himself a cup of very strong black coffee and sat in the little kitchen bit of his house.

It was so clean, she had been cleaning again, was she that bored here? He sighed and poured the remaining contender of his coffee in the sink.

He was glad he had a day off tomorrow. He walked past the fridge to find that there was a sticky note on there.

It had ingredients on it, a shopping list he hadn't needed one in years; he just brought the same thing.

Sakura was beginning to act like his little housewife, making for him cleaning the mansion.

He smirked and soon found himself back in front of her room, he could hear her soft breathing, he clicked open the door, and stepped inside, he couldn't find himself the courage to leave her on her own tonight.

He picked up a pillow from her bed and walked over to the door. He placed it on the back of his head and closed his eyes. He would sleep there tonight, just to keep and eye on her.

**Next day**

Sakura brushed the pink hair out of her face, and blinked her large emerald eyes.

The sun shone down on her and she smiled to herself.

"What a beautiful morning" she said to herself as she sat up, she turned behind her to see if Sasuke was sleeping too but he wasn't there at all.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at the bed, when did she get here? She thought. Sakura looked around the room, it was Sasuke's, and for some reason it just confused her more.

"Sakura, stop confusing yourself." a voice called from over at the door. Sakura turned and looked at the door, there he sat there eye's half closed.

She smiled and walked over to stand in front of him. He squinted and looked up at her; she was standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes again, sakura furrowed her brows at this "I'm going for a shower" she called and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

Sasuke's eyes shoot open so after, there was the sound of running water and the faint sound of someone singing.

He guessed it was a good thing to wake up to but he really wasn't used to it. Sasuke let out a large yawn and got up from his possession on the floor.

He clicked open the door of his room and headed down to the kitchen; he needed another cup of black coffee.

He walked in to the kitchen to find everything were he had left it yesterday, there was a stain where the coffee had been poured down the sink last night.

The paper from yesterday was placed in the centre of the table the mail next to it. He picked up the letters and started to skim through them, a phone bill, Gas and Electricity.

But then there was one other, it looked neatly written out to him; there was no address it just said Sasuke on it.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, who had gone to all this trouble to post a letter to his house. Not another fan girl he hoped, but they had been staying away from him since he got back really.

So it was obviously not one of them, he pulled open the cover and began to read. Right at that moment sakura came down dressed in a shirt of his and a pair of black shorts, rubbing her hair dry as she walked over to the kettle set on the counter.

"hey" he called but still his interest was in the letter that he was reading, she walked over to him a mug of coffee in her hand, she placed it on the table in front of him and kissed his cheek lightly, "good morning Sasuke" she said, and walked back to get her own mug of coffee.

She sat next to him on the small table and watched as he read the letter.

"What are you reading?" she asked snatching the letter out of his hand. Sasuke hit his hand on his head as he watched her read the letter.

She dropped the mug of coffee on the floor, the hot liquid going everywhere. "WHATT!!" she screamed at really no on in particular.

"He's invited you to come to the wedding! And your one of the best men!!" She threw the letter on the floor.

Sasuke got up from his seat and hugged her from behind, "sakura it's ok, it says and guest and guess who I'm taking?" he said, sakura turned around to look at him square in the face.

[A.N: I LOVE THAT SAYINGGG

"You" he said and tapped her on the nose.

She smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck, "thank you" she said into his ear.

He smiled at her and bent down a little so that he could kiss her.

There lips brushed and sakura couldn't help but want something more.

She kissed fiercer against him and she felt his hands go around her waist, he was slowly lifting her into the air, and she couldn't help but smirk in the kiss.

He was so protective over her, after a while she broke the kiss as it was getting a bit to fierce and was obviously going to resort to what happened before.

She just couldn't handle that at the moment, not with knowing that he x husband got over her so quickly. Sasuke still had her in the air ever when they broke the kiss.

She turned to him "you know you can put me down now?" she said, he smirked and walked over the coffee and glass all over the floor.

"You don't need glass in your foot" he said and set her down on the other side of the kitchen. Even though it was true sakura had a feeling that he just needed a hug.

Smiling to herself she walked into the hall, she found the phone on a small table and dialled the number for Hinata, it was obvious that she was going so she might as well find someone to go shopping with her.

She doubted very much that Sasuke would want to go with her, "hello" sakura called to the other end of the phone,

"SAKURAA-CHANN" it was obviously Naruto.

"Naruto I need to speak with Hinata put her on the phone" sakura said tunefully, if you didn't talk like that to Naruto on the phone the conversation would go on for hours, a few times it had happened.

"But sakura –Chan" he said annoyed that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Naruto its womanly stuff or do you want me to tell Hinata about the secret stash of icha icha paradise books you've got from Kakashi!"

Sakura herd the phone being thrown around before she herd the small sound of Hinata's voice.

"Hello?" she said. Sakura couldn't help but smile,

"Hello Hinata, by any chance do you have plans tomorrow?" sakura asked crossing her fingers hoping that she would say no.

"Well I have to lie in my bed all day and take a really long bath, but I guess I can take some time out of my busy schedule to spend time with you" Hinata said giggling.

Soon after sakura burst out laughing, it was rare that Hinata tried to make a joke of the conversation, but when you did you knew for sure that it was at the right time.

"Then meet me at Sasuke's around noon tomorrow" she said smiling to herself.

"Ok, see you soon sakura" she said,

"Yeah you too" sakura called and put down the phone.

She turned to see that Sasuke was walking right towards her; he wrapped a hand around her waist and held her close.

"Why are you going out tomorrow" he called into her ear, kissing her smooth neck from time to time.

"Well we have today", sakura said her knees going weak in his grip.

"I guess" he said to her as he pulled her tighter in his grip. Sakura turned around to face him, "but there's one thing," she said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"And what's that?" he said smiling down on her.

"I'm going to be found out and I wont be able to stay here anymore" she said sticking her bottom lip out child like.

Sasuke smirked at her, "well you are going shopping with the wife of the biggest practical joker in the village.

I'm sure that you can get something from Naruto to disguise yourself with"

Sakura smiled up at him, was he that protective over her. He wanted her to disguise herself so that she could stay with him.

Well maybe she did want to stay with him, but she didn't know that he felt that over protective over her.

They both stood there smiling at each other, Sasuke was holding her whole weight.

He pulled her closer so that there noses were almost touching when…

Rummmbllee... Sakura's cheeks flushed red.

But all Sasuke could do was laugh, "I guess your hungry" he said with a smile. Sakura nodded as Sasuke unhooked her from his grip and took her hand, "shall we make dinner together?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and followed as Sasuke pulled her in the kitchen.

"Well what do you want?" he asked letting go of her hand and gesturing to the whole kitchen.

Sakura placed a hand on her chin and then it came to her.

"Tomato soup" she said smiling, sakura walked over to one side of the kitchen picking up an apron.

It was white and had a tiny Uchiha symbol on the small pocket on the front.

Sakura tied this around her and then turned to search through the draw where there was dish towels hoping to find another apron.

And of course she did, it was a small pink apron, the Uchiha emblem sown on the back but instead of the usual blue coloured symbol it was sewn in light pink.

Sakura stared at it for a while, it was so sweet, and she was a little surprised to find it in the estate.

Sasuke was over in the other side of the kitchen getting out some bowls and things, when he noticed.

That sakura was searching in the cupboards, his mother's personal cupboard; he hadn't had enough courage to clean it out since she was gone.

Sasuke walked over and stood next to her, she didn't even notice his presence she was just looking over the little apron that was in there.

Sasuke coughed loudly to catch her attention; sakura turned and looked at him.

"My mother's she was hoping for a little girl, it never happened obviously" Sakura's expression changed to one of sadness, she could only feel sorry for her even more.

Sakura wanted a family that was one thing she was looking forward to after she married Shikamaru, but of course it never happened according to her plan.

Sakura put the apron back neatly in the cupboard and turned to Sasuke.

"Ready?" she said and he nodded.

It took nearly and hour but in the end they were able to make a delicious tomato soup, during the course there was a lot of time where sakura was screaming and lot of broken plates on Sasuke's account but still they made it in the end, and by the time the had finished it time to go to bed.

Sakura trudged up the stairs her hair covered in tomato juice, mental note never cook with Sasuke ever again.

She opened the door to the room to see that it was exactly how she left it, her towel in the corner of the room and a pair of red hills by the door.

Over In the other side of the room, was the wedding dress, the one that she wore just over a week ago.

She thought that it was going to be the best day of her life, but of course it hadn't even been even at the slightest.

She smoothed her hand against the soft material, it was a beautiful dress she had to admit, but the chances of her ever wearing it again were very slim.

Sighing she opened the door to the bathroom, she felt so tired and her back was beginning to hurt probably after picking up all the glass bowls that Sasuke had thrown on the floor.

She turned on the warm water on in the shower and got straight in. about half and hour later sakura got out of the bathroom and went straight to bed.

She laid there the white silk sheets surrounding her, within a few minutes she was in a very deep sleep.

Sakura woke to the sound of sweet chirping birds, it was so relaxing, a smile grazed her lips as she slowly felt herself waking up from her dreams. The room was lit up the sun's rays; it was coming in through the white blinds.

It was really a beautiful sight to wake up to, but it would have been even better if he was laid next to her.

Sakura turned on her side and looked at all the empty space in the large bed, how much she wanted him to be in that spot next to her. Sakura's eyelids were slowly dropping; it seemed she was more tired than she ordinary though, she let her eyelids drop for a minute or so hoping to feel more awake when she opened them next.

---

**In Sakura's dream**

_She found herself laid in bed much like she was doing in real life, but there was a difference._

_She was being embraced; a hand around her waist holding her tightly against them._

_There was a smile on her face as she woke from her slumber, maybe it was the fact that she was being held or that she had a good dream, she didn't know._

_Sakura looked up and there he was sat up in the large bed. _

_Her smile quickly disappeared and her eyebrows furrowed, why was she in bed with him? Its not like she liked him even in the slightest way, it didn't even make any sense. _

_Sakura gripped the covers tightly and backed away from him, out of his embrace, and sat at the end of the bed, the furthest she could be from him without falling off completely._

_He turned to face her; he just smiled at the fact that she was finally awake. _

"_What's wrong hunny?" he said asked edging closer to her._

_After a little while he sat in front of her stroking a loose piece of hair out of her face._

_She just stared at him in total shock._

"_What are you doing here?" she muttered, in a slightly threatening voice, she still could punch him at any minute, his guard was down. _

_He just smiled at her and stroked the rest of her hair behind her ear, _

"_Can't a husband be in bed with his wife?" he asked leaning in close to her as if he was going to kiss her. _

_Sakura stuck her hand out in front of his face so that he didn't get any closer, she huffed._

"_Not when the husband, slept with the wives best friend!_

_She said a little louder wanting to get the point across that she didn't want him anywhere near him. _

"_Well, former best friend now."_

_She said glaring at him, he nodded and looked down. _

_His head arose and he wasn't Shikamaru anymore, he was… "Sasuke" she muttered. _

_He glared at her for a bit; he didn't know why she was glaring at him. _

"_What did I do wrong?" he asked looking at her from across a table. _

_They were now in the kitchen of his house now, he was sat in the chair opposite her and she was still glaring at him._

_Sakura was confused, one minute she was in bed with her x husband, second she was with Sasuke and now she was in the kitchen. _

_She was moving fast in and out of situations that she didn't know what to say. _

_Sasuke sighed and got up from were he was sat, he walked over in front of her and bent down on one knee._

_Sakura could only stare she wasn't in the right state of mind to say anything, what is he doing?_

_She thought at she stared even harder at him. _

"_Sakura I have a question to ask?" he said and fumbled in his pocket._

_Sakura's eyes went wide and she looked up at him, was her proposing to her?_

_The same Sasuke Uchiha she had known most of her life._

_---_

Sakura shot up in her bed, her forehead a little bit wet with sweat; she had a dream where Sasuke had proposed to her.

Never when she was together with Shikamaru did she think that he might even propose to her, let alone it would actually happen, but she was proved wrong that one fatal day when he did.

She sat in her bed and recalled on the events that took place that day.

**Daydream **

_They were sat together on a bench, overlooking the streets of Konoha. _

_It was night time so the town was lit only lightly in places, sakura sat there confused about why he had brought her there._

_But she didn't know yet what was going to happen._

"_Sakura how long have we been together" he asked, peering out at the view of the town. _

_Sakura sighed and remembered the first time they were together. _

"_I don't actually know but I know it wasn't long after he left."_

_It was true when Sasuke left for Orochimaru's all that time ago Shikamaru was there for her. _

_Of course Naruto and Kakashi sensei were there for her too but he was there for her as well._

_That's when sakura found herself slowly falling for the strategist. After that time they had been really close and gradually grew close._

_But then a few months ago he had finally confessed that he had feeling for her and there relationship blossomed from there._

_Going back to her sat with Shikamaru on the day that she would say, I will. _

_Shikamaru turned to her his pony tail bouncing a little. _

_She smiled at him; Shikamaru grasped her hand lightly in his and kissed her cheek softly._

_A came back to sit next to her, she was blushing lightly now. _

_He sat next to her and they both looked out onto the view of Konoha, Shikamaru came close to her ear and whispered,_

"_Say you will marry me?"_

_Sakura could only turn and look at him, she was in shock, was he proposing to her then and there?_

_It sounded like it,_

"_I will marry you" she said, her voice not wavering at all. Yes she was in shock but she knew that this is what she wanted, well what she wanted then._

_Shikamaru fiddled in his pocket and pulled a small velvet covered box, he opened it and she saw a very large diamond ring. _

_She turned and looked up at him, smiling she pulled out the ring from the box and fingered it, then Shikamaru picked it up out of her hand and placed it on her left ring finger. _

_----_

Sakura sighed and looked down at her bare ring finger, it wasn't there anymore in a way she was glad but she did want to get married maybe not to him but to someone.

Someone who loved her for her and promised that he would never cheat on her.

Well maybe she was only 20 but if she looked at everyone around her they were getting married, Shikamaru and Ino, something that she really didn't want to happen but inevitably it did, and Naruto and Hinata they had been married for some time and expecting a baby.

It seemed as if things were happening for other people but not her.

Sighing she though if she dwelled on the subject any longer that she would end up never getting out of bed.

So she pulled herself out from under the soft sheet and walked into the bathroom.

It was another hour before she came out of her room ready and dressed, and by that time Hinata should have been there any minute at least.

Of course she did turn up on the dot, there door bell rang and sakura found herself rushing for it.

There was no real reason but the fact that Hinata was probably a little bit different now that she as pregnant she didn't want to keep her waiting any longer than she needed to.

She opened the door to see a smiling Hinata, sakura gave her a light hug and then Hinata walked inside, sakura was about to close the door when she spotted something, a blonde man hiding around the gate of the estate.

Sakura turned around to see that Hinata had already gone, probably to the room that sakura had too her to the day before.

Sighing she closed the door a little but enough so it didn't slam shut.

She walked over to the hiding Naruto and sighed,

"Naruto, I know I'm stupid for asking this but why are you hiding from you wife?"

She asked, knowing that she'll probably get a really idiotic response.

"She told me not to follow her, that she could get to yours safely on her own but I just got worried and decided to follow her" he said his head down as if in shame.

Sakura smiled, how sweet they were, how much he cared for her, they had a perfect marriage.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear, and he let out a high pitched scream, she dragged him inside of the house and slamming the door behind them.

They walked all the way into the room where she supposed that Hinata was, well of course dragging Naruto.

Hinata let out a gasp as sakura came in the room Naruto trailing after her clutching at his ear in pain.

"He followed you" sakura muttered and let go of Naruto's ear, "HEYYY" he screamed as sakura took a seat next to Hinata on the sofa.

"Naruto I told you not..."

She stopped suddenly as he grabbed her hand,

"I was worried" he admitted his head dropped low.

She smiled and ruffled the hair on his head; he looked up her and let out a massive smile.

"Now that this is over and done with I need your help, both of you" sakura called from the seat next to them.

Naruto sighed and looked up at her.

"What sort of help" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "I need a disguise" Hinata looked down on her husband, he hadn't done any practical jokes for years but she had an idea that he probably had something up his sleeve.

Naruto turned back to face Hinata,

"Ill get it from home both of you stay here"

He said and smiled up her, Hinata gave a nod and within a second he was gone.

Sakura sighed and Hinata looked over at her, "now that that's under way, we can really talk" she said with a smile, Hinata smiled back at her.

"How long are you now?" sakura asked looking at the small bulge on her stomach.

"About a month or so" Hinata said rubbing the small bulge.

"It's really healthy"

Sakura called smiling sweetly, Hinata looked at her confused,

"You want to know how I know?"

She said, Hinata nodded.

"When I hugged you earlier,"

She said "I felt the heart beat, it was really strong"

Hinata blushed lightly, something in a way she didn't want her son or daughter to inherit.

She wanted them to be as confident as their father and as determined.

She wouldn't mind at all if her child didn't inherit much of her features, she would be happy as long as it was healthy and happy.

There was a crash outside of the room and Hinata and sakura looked at each other, they both knew who it was,

"Naruto" they both muttered as they got up from where they were sat.

They both peered out of the room to see Naruto pushed against the wall with a frustrated Sasuke pinning him there.

"Sasuke let him go"

Sakura called as she walked next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Hinata ran next to Naruto trying to unhook Sasuke's hand from around Naruto's neck.

Sasuke snapped his head to face sakura, he looked half asleep but you could tell he was annoyed.

"He woke me up"

He called from under gritted teeth, sakura sighed and unhooked Sasuke's hand from around Naruto's neck and lead him off into a different room.

Before though she turned to Naruto and Hinata and mouthed a quick sorry before walking off into one of the rooms.

Sakura set Sasuke down on the bed in one of the rooms,

"Go back to sleep"

She called quietly and kissed his forehead, he closed his eyes and sakura smiled.

She left him alone and walked out of the room; he would be fine there until she got back.

Sakura clicked the door closed and walked out of the room back to where Hinata and Naruto still were,

"Sorry about that"

She called and helped Naruto up from the floor.

"I need to ask you a favour anyway Naruto, keep and eye on Sasuke while I'm gone ok?"

She said Naruto turned and looked at her as if she was crazy,

"Please" she said and battered her eyelashes, his expression didn't change.

"Fine" she yelled as she let go of him, Hinata turned to face her husband and gave him a look that could only be described as pleadingly.

Naruto sighed; "fine" he called as he walked over to stand next to his wife.

Sakura could only smile,

"Great" she yelled and grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her out of the Uchiha estate.

I decided to leave it here; next chapter is about the wedding dun dun dunnnn :O

Yeah this was a pretty long chapter XDD

I hope you all enjoyed it

**Quick note I got a review from 9081 and they said that why can Shikamaru get married again?, **

**I would say that he can because everyone was invited to the wedding [but not Sasukesobs and because they had to ask Tsunade if they can get married and stuff. I think she would have got a bit suspicious when sakura is missing for like a week, and in the time don't you think that the words going to get out with Naruto knowing what happened? Its probably not that clear in the chapters because its really all about being inside the house so yeah like everyone knew about what had happened in the wedding so that's why there all like looking for her and stuff and why Naruto nearly left the village to go and look for her. Hopefully this clears it all up for everyone if anyone's still confused tell me :D **

Lots of love

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	10. Alert !

Greetings fateful readers XD

Sounds smart so I shouldn't even try [:

Due to the fact that I'm going away for two weeks to Greece I wont be able to update my story.

This is a bit of a loss, I tried to finish it in time but it seems as if I cant at all so your just going have to wait a little bit longer for the next chapter of I made a mistake.

Thank you all for your patients and keep on reading.

Till next time

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	11. The Wedding Take Two

I decided to leave it here, next chapter is about the wedding dunn dun dunnnn :O

Yeah this was a pretty long chapter XDD

I hope you all enjoyed it

Lots of love

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

New chapter for all you lovely people

Hope you enjoy it was fairly fun to write which got me going faster with this one to finish it up.

Enjoyyyy

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The wedding take 2**

She stood outside the church the lush green grass, was swaying slightly in the morning wind, and hopefully today would be a good day.

As sakura looked out at the crowds of people all together for the wedding, unfortunately it was the same place that she had been only a few weeks before.

The same place where she had her wedding, a little church in the corner of town, it could have almost been her wedding again but it wasn't, it was Shikamaru's and Ino's.

Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, there grip was strong and possessive, almost as if they would never let go.

After a few minutes she felt someone's head resting on her shoulder, she turned her head to the side and caught a sight of something that made a smile return to her face.

It was Sasuke, his mess of black hair like always, but he was laid with his eyes closed on her shoulder, he almost looked serene and peaceful.

She had never seen him like this before, and to be honest she kind of liked it.

She kissed his temple lightly; she wished he would stay there forever holding her close. His eyes slowly opened and he met her own green gaze.

He brushed her fingers through his messy hair, her nose catching the scent of a sweet lavender fragrance.

"Hey you too get a room!" sakura took a deep breath; it couldn't be anyone other than Naruto. Sakura removed her head from his mess of black hair and looked over to where the obnoxious blonde and his wife would be. Sakura scanned the crowd once again, Sasuke's head still resting on her shoulder.

Naruto and Hinata were slowly walking towards them hand in hand, Naruto was wearing a typical black suit, obviously his wife had told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to where orange, Hinata did know how to control him at times and of course there was the fact that Ino would kill him for wearing it. Hinata was wearing a light green pinafore dress; it fit her with a lot of extra room for the small bump that was growing.

Sakura smiled as Naruto pulled his wife towards her and Sasuke.

They were such a great pair for each other, and it really was a shame that they hadn't got together sooner. They would of surely been happier in there younger life.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically at her, while Sasuke silently glared at his best friend.

"Sakura-san" Hinata said softly and walked over to sakura letting herself free from her husband's actually quite strong hold, Hinata hugged sakura quickly and of course Sasuke retreated from her shoulder first.

They all stood around outside the church, they were all waiting for the doors to open and for them to be allowed in.

* * *

Sakura sat in the stalls, the wedding had began a few minutes ago and she was already dreading the fact that she came, maybe it was to much to handle actually coming, sure she wasn't alone she had Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke there, but really she felt alone.

She let out a sigh as she started to play with the material on her dress; it was a light lilac dress, which reached her knees.

Her hair lay loosely around her shoulders, the bright pink and the lilac went well together, or so people had said.

She was sat on her own on the grooms side, not that she was even related to both of them.

Sakura's gaze wondered to Ino's side of the family, her mother was sat right at the front along with some other of Ino's family.

They were all on the verge of tears at the thought of Ino getting married. Sakura even doubted why she was even there, but she was there, for Sasuke.

At the front of the church, there he stood. In a completely black tux there was a blank expression on his face, lit seemed he didn't want to be there either?

But still he looked even more handsome then he did normally, he would give him that.

She let out a sigh; she was so bored, why there wasn't anyone there for her to talk to.

"sakura-Chan?" some said from her side and sakura turned to her side and there stood Hinata, her hold on a small green back.

Sakura smiled at her as Hinata took a seat beside her.

It seemed she wouldn't be alone anymore and that's when she noticed that Naruto wasn't with her.

"Hey Hinata, where's Naruto?" sakura asked. " Naruto-kun, he's at the front he was chosen as one of the best men" sakura nodded as her eyes wondered over to the front of the church, Sasuke was now at the back of the queue and Naruto stood beside him.

"So you weren't chosen for a bridesmaid either Hinata?" sakura asked trying to make any conversation while the waited for the ceremony to start.

"I was, but I turned it down, the idea of wearing something tight fitting with a bump like this" Hinata laughed and rubbed the small bump on her stomach.

The music played cutting off there conversation; it was the part that she had been dreading the whole day, when the bride was supposed to walk down the isle.

But still one thing lingered in her mind, what would happen when she saw Ino's face.

Maybe she would scream or cry, or just run out before it all, the possibility's were endless, but really all she wanted to happen was for her not to be there, To be away from it all.

The organ began to play and everyone stood from were they were sitting, it must had happened that way when she was getting married originally.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she waited for the doors of the church to open. Sakura felt a small hand in hers it was Hinata and she knew it, she smiled.

Hinata was trying to comfort her, and she knew it, she really was a friend.

The doors opened and sakura took out another deep sigh. Sakura stared as the doors opened; Ino stood there in the middle stood a beautifully dressed Ino, a trailing white gown with small collections of blue sequins.

It was hard to admit it, at least for sakura it was, but she did look beautiful, sakura smiled lightly, it wasn't that bad really, but she knew that she could drown out the feeling later, in anything that she would be able to get her hands on.

As Ino walked towards the front of the church she smiled weakly at sakura, probably in apology, it wasn't like it meant anything to her but sakura still smiled weakly back.

It was better to act friendly, just in case something happened, to sakura she wouldn't want to destroy anyone's wedding unlike what Ino had done.

For the rest of the ceremony sakura just took in deep breaths and let her vision trail to Sasuke, how long would this take? She thought, she wanted to get it over with already.

It seemed like when she got married it was over in an instant yet this seemed to go on forever.

"I do" Shikamaru called, and sakura couldn't help but feel her breathing hitch in her throat.

He was married again; "I do" called Ino as well as she smiled weakly at now new her husband.

It was over they were married, sakura was out of the picture now, she didn't have to worry anymore, it was none of her business anymore.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she drank another shot that was placed in front of her, everyone had been dancing for a long time yet she still stayed seated at her table with Hinata and Naruto.

With Naruto itching closer and closer Hinata the whole time, he obviously wanted to dance, he had surely had enough alcohol for one night. But every time he moved closer to Hinata she just brushed it off almost as if she wouldn't leave sakura on her own.

"Go" she muttered and drank the last of the shot, looking up through the glass bottom while she drank it, there was the reflection of the lights on the ceiling and it seemed to fascinate her.

She let out a sigh as she set the glass down and traced her hands along the table for another one, "I'll go get Sasuke after I've had one last drink, my mouth is so dry" sakura laughed finding a half full glass of champagne and holding it delicately in her hand, she smiled weakly at the couple and muttered "I'll be fine" before drinking almost the whole of the large glasses contents.

Hinata smiled weakly at her before Naruto pulled her onto her feet and over to the dance floor.

Sakura sighed and got up from the seat but not before taking a swig of some wine that was in the middle of the table.

She carried the glass with her as she looked around the very large room for Sasuke.

Sakura passed a lot of people all talking about how beautiful the wedding had been and how wonderful Ino had looked.

Sakura just smiled, of course it wasn't a general smile just the smile that she has used to get through the day, no one had seemed to notice, only Hinata.

She was grateful for Hinata being there for her, it almost made her relax a bit for the rest of the ceremony.

Sakura traced the room with her jade orbs looking for someone who might know where Sasuke was.

Then she spotted Ino, maybe she would know.

" hey Ino- pig!" sakura yelled and ran over to her, smiling stupidly as she went, it was a long time now that they hadn't been talking and the first thing to say to someone like that was hello pig, wasn't really the best thing you could say.

But for them it was different, almost a sign to say that they were back to normal, like nothing had happened but of course it had, and maybe it wouldn't help the fact that talking to her she was almost falling down drunk.

Sakura was half way over to the bride her red dress's pleated bottoms, almost making her fall down, it was a nice thing for her to wear it the evening, it wasn't to casual or to dressed up, it was perfect.

She had black chopsticks holding up the mess of pink hair that she had, she was really beautiful or so she had been complimented a few times that night by various people, but them being mostly Naruto and lee, but still to her a compliment was a compliment. .

"Hey" Ino called and waved lightly at sakura.

"Any idea where Sasuke might be" sakura laughed as she took another sip of the wine in her hand.

Well it was more like a gulp as she almost again drank the whole contents of the wine glass, she would have to settle now until she found another one, or Sasuke first.

"He should be over there with all of the other groomsmen" Ino called and smiled widely.

"Thank you!" sakura yelled smiling, she saw that Ino had a glass of champagne in her hand and she laughed while she took a small sip and gave it back to the bride who just laughed at her actions.

"Bye" sakura yelled before speeding off into the direction of where the groomsmen were.

She soon came to the table of were the groomsmen had been seated and there he was, glaring at a plate, as Neji and Ten-Ten sat beside him kissing wildly.

Sakura laughed hard and grabbed his hand. He was in shock for a few seconds before he realised who it was and smiled up at her.

* * *

Sakura pulled him off and out of the room, into the corridor that lead to all the rooms where they had all been booked to spend the night.

Sakura laughed manically as the exited the room, she took a sip of the last of the wine and dropped the glass on the floor, luckily it didn't smash, sakura laughed more and she bent down to pick it up.

Sasuke just stood there smirking at her as she picked up the glass she smiled seductively up at him and pounced on him, she kissed him ferociously and backed him against the wall, her hands around his neck and his going around her waist.

She broke the kiss and smiled seductively once more and pulled the black chopsticks out of her hair and let her long pink hair loose around her shoulders.

She kissed him again ferociously as his hands trailed into her hair, massaging her scalp.

Sakura moaned lightly into the kiss, Sakura let her hands go from his shoulders to his hair to his shirt, when he stopped her.

"We… can't… not… here" he called in between pants.

She nodded lightly and dropped her hand, her took hold of her hand and sped off towards the main desk, he shook his head and his hair went back to the way it looked before.

He was around the corner from the main desk when he stopped and turned to face her, "stay here while I get the key ok?"

He said and kissed her lightly on the cheek, she nodded in understanding.

Sasuke walked casually towards the main desk and stood in front of the man that was stood there.

"I need a key to my room, I've had enough of all those people in the wedding room and I need to go to sleep."

The man silently nodded and passed him a key,

"Please write your name here sir" the man said and passed over a pen.

"Sure" Sasuke called and wrote his name neatly on the dotted line.

He walked back to the way of the room and met sakura around the corner,

"Got it" he called and kissed her lightly, sakura giggled and took the key from him.

"Room 23 hey, it's not that far" she called as she looked at the room numbers.

"Right at the end of the corridor I think"

Sasuke called and pulled her towards the end of the corridor like he had said.

Within minutes they were there right at the end of the corridor.

Sasuke turned back and looked at sakura she was smiling that way again, he caught her lips in his own and click open the door with his key and then they both disappeared or so it seemed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sakura giggled lightly as she felt warm air on her face, her eyelids slowly opened and she saw that there he was laying sound asleep next to her.

She really wanted to just kiss him lightly on the fore head but she didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful like he had done on her shoulder the day before.

Her eyes went wide, yesterday.

" oh no…" she muttered lightly before sliding a little bit out of the bed, she sat up holding the covers a little close to her for heat.

Sasuke was still sound asleep and she was surprised at how deep a sleeper he was, she smiled and decided that she would scout the room for her discarded clothes.

As soon as she went to her knees to get a strapped red shoe she felt a little light headed "hang over" she gurgled closing her eyes and pressing her hand against her head.

She sighed as she decided that there was nothing that she could do so she decided she have to endure the painful banging in her head, as she searched the room for her clothes.

One hour later, with a more painful head ache and a more fresh looking face sakura emerged for Sasuke room.

She stuck out her head looking to see if she could see anyone, it was still early, well for her it was early, she hoped there would be no one around and she would be able to slip to the front desk and get a key by the time anyone noticed she'd left.

That's if anyone actually noticed that's she had left last night.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed the door softly behind her, no one was on the level that she could see, so she sped off in her red strapped hills towards the main desk, her head was banging with every with every noise her shoe made on the wooden floor, she felt almost more shooting pain in her head.

She sped round the corner and collided with something.

Sakura rubbed her head and got up muttering a quick curse and she looked down to see one of her best friends sat on the floor in front of her.

"Hinata-Chan?" sakura asked placing out her hand to help her up. "ah sakura-san" she smiled and took her hand to help her up, "thank you" Hinata said standing up in front of her.

"So what are you doing up this early?" sakura asked eyeing Hinata a little bit suspiciously, Hinata rubbed the back of her head, an action that her husband is known for.

Hinata rubbed her belly a little, "just a bit of pain, it's nothing really" she laughed lightly.

"Hinata-Chan?" sakura asked concerned putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "you sure it's nothing?" sakura asked, obviously scared for her friend.

"I'm sure" Hinata smiled, sakura smiled weakly back at her and put her arm around her shoulder, "so where should we go Hinata-Chan?" sakura asked, looking around the empty hall.

" I know" Hinata said smiling a sleepily, and pulling sakura near the end of the hall, it seemed that Hinata had completely, forgotten that sakura hadn't changed from what she was wearing yesterday, sakura was actually quite thankful for it, but she knew that Hinata wouldn't of said anything anyway.

The two of them strolled down towards the end of the hall, narrowly passing Sasuke's room, there seemed to be no sound from it still so he would obviously be still asleep.

As Hinata walked in front dragging sakura behind her, sakura felt a wave of guilt as she walked past his room, she really should have left a note or something, but she had just left without a word, even if he was asleep.

They reached some stairs that led down a floor, there was a large sign near the top and it said the garden was downstairs.

Sakura grabbed hold of the banister and began to slowly walk down Hinata trailing after her; it wasn't long before sakura herd a sharp yell and looked behind her automatically.

Hinata was clutching tight to the banister, she must have lost her footing because now she was holding onto the banister for dear life.

"Hinata-Chan" sakura yelled turning around to look at her friend.

She was clutching the banister to, but really just to stable herself. Sakura watched as Hinata clutched her stomach obviously in pain.

Hinata lowered herself to sit on the floor clutching her stomach the whole time, sakura watched as she sat there in pain her eyes shut tight.

"Hinata-Chan, are you ok?" sakura managed to mutter turning around to face her friend. Sakura managed to get herself to kneel down in front of her, Hinata was breathing heavily and yet sakura didn't know what to do.

So she copied Hinata and started breathing herself, just at that moment there were some banging at the bottom of the stairs.

The only thing sakura could think of doing was screaming for them to come and help, and that's what she did.

"Help….Help…. HELP……HELPPP!!!!!" sakura kept screaming but she wasn't listening to the sound of someone's shoes also tapping on the steps up to where she was sitting.

She couldn't think it was too much of a shock all she could think to do was scream, scream for Hinata's sake, they both needed help.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, Sakura's eyes shot opened and there he was staring right at her, his hair a mess and large bags under his eyes, but still he looked kind of heroic.

Not that it mattered what he looked like he had saved the day, sakura felt a tear race down her cheek as she smiled lightly at the sight of him.

He brushed straight past her not even muttering a word and knelt beside a heavily breathing Hinata, sakura could only watch the scene in front of her it was like she wasn't even there.

As if she wasn't witnessing anything, as if he had never seen her, and it seemed to….hurt…her.

* * *

Sorry about the supppperrrr long break between this update and my last. I needed to get this finished i already rewritten it once before I left on holiday and I finished it up when I got back. And then now I wrote some more for you all so you wouldn't be as mad at me haha

So anyone know who he is? Any guesses [: it's probably very obvious who it is but you never know

Read and review like always you always don't know what's going to happen next hopefully this is a bit unpredictable

Thanks for reading

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	12. Help !

**Chapter 10**

**Help !**

* * *

"Sakura, stop gawking at me and help!" he shouted at her, sakura seemed lost in her own thoughts yet, she was listening to him. But in a way, sakura wasn't recalling anything that he was actually saying.

"Sakura!!" he yelled, completely out of his normal character. Sakura still didn't move, the whole drama of the situation had finally caught up with her.

He let out a huff and took Hinata's hand in his; he seemed to hold her hand, mouthing the numbers allowed, obviously he was being the rational. Checking her heart rate was really something that sakura should have been doing, she was obviously more qualified than him. Her breathing seemed to hitch as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Ok, now breathe Hinata" he told her, Hinata's grip tightened on his hand, the look on her face was obviously one of pain, she didn't need to go through this, sakura thought watching them both, she was in so much pain.

"Sakura if you don't help me now you might as well not of been here" he yelled at her glaring from Hinata's side. He was getting more annoyed the more seconds it went by.

Sakura didn't do anything to move, she just stood there wide eyed, so once again he let out a huff off annoyance.

He gently wrapped his arms around Hinata small frame and held her close to him bridal style. Hinata's head resting on his chest, her breathing was shallow and her eye were closed, even in Hinata's condition she was still extremely lightly, a few strands of dark blue hair stuck to her pale face.

Sakura could only watch from her possession on the stairs, a mixture of emotions crossed over her, pain, guilt, annoyance but one thing was certain, she hadn't helped at all.

He turned his back to sakura, slowly of course so that Hinata wouldn't slide out of his grip. "She needed you," he told her softly before the sounds of his shoes were herd retreating from where they once were. It was true, she did need her, and so did he.

Sakura seemed to still be stuck in her state, despite all the logical thoughts that seemed to wiz around in her head. But in the faint distance all you could hear were the frantic cries of Hinata and him calling out for help, the feeling of guilt seemed to strengthen at this, it was so painful… just seeing him.

But that's when it hit her, she couldn't take out her pain on her friends, none of them deserved it, they had been there for her the whole time, Hinata had been there the whole time, and when it came to her one chance to repay the favour it was over.

Sakura let out a sigh and charged up the large stairs, her long pink hair trailing messily behind her, her heels clinking nosily on the steps as she charged, there was only one thing that she could do now, make it up to her. That made her want to push even more, as the sound of her charging up the stairs seemed to get even louder, a small green glowing lightly radiating off her feet.

Once she reached the top light seemed to surround her, she had only just noticed how far it had been going down the step, and maybe she shouldn't have asked her to come to the garden with her. Sure she had been up to it, but if she knew that it was going to be this far down she wouldn't have gone in the first place. Let alone it being the early hours of the morning and them both wearing hills.

But really there was no use dwelling in the past, she needed to find them and look after Hinata, maybe the guilt would seize then.

Sakura looked around her, there was only one way to go, through the long hallway that she remembered oh so vividly the night before, the way back towards his room.

As much as she'd love just to open the door and fall into his strong hold at that moment, the task was clear to her and there was no use thinking of anything else. That's when she herds it, the faint cries of her dear friend, Hinata.

She sped off towards the noise; she was going the right way.

it wasn't long before she saw some people peer out of there rooms, all of them half asleep and most of them being guest for the wedding, yet she didn't have time to stop and tell them what was going on, the idea of a young man carrying a crying women was of course something that was going to rise attention.

Sakura turned the corner to come face to face with him, his black hair a mess like it had been before.

There wasn't any time to talk to him; she had to find Hinata... and her ex husband.

Sakura watched as more and more people appeared from the rooms, all looking as if they were in a complete sense of shock.

She knew now that she was going the right way. Hopefully everything would be alright soon but that's would be after she figured out what was wrong wither her.

The cries were getting louder and sakura felt the urge to push herself to catch up, and soon enough there he was speeding off in front of her.

It seemed throughout the whole way down he hadn't found anyone to help, and his decision was to find the main office not to far away from where they were. "Stop!" she yelled, her throat dry as she found herself weak from all the chakra she had used.

That's when he stopped, swiftly turning his head to come face to face with the pink haired girl, she was closer to him now but her attention was only on her crying friend. You could see the pain growing as the look on Hinata's face seemed to look at if she had been cut so deep that even the slightest touch would kill her.

Sakura let out a sigh and focused the remaining amounts of chakra into her hand; she had to know, and stop it all, for her.

"Hinata" sakura called sharply and Hinata seemed to squint at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Where is the pain coming from!" she asked, some of her confidence fading as she watched her friend in pain. he was obviously staring down at her, Hinata let out another cry and sakura clutched her other hand, " Hinata i need to know and i will make it stop" she asked, her concern growing the more pain she watched her friend go through.

Sakura slowly felt her hand being moved of course it was still locked tightly in Hinata's.

As soon as Hinata neared her stomach she let go and let out another cry of pain, some tears starting to become visible in her eyes.

It was almost like torture to see her go through this pain, the sweet, quite and small Hinata, one of her dearest friends.

Sakura took hold of Hinata's hand again, while in the other hand the chakra seemed to be growing more and more, she knew what to do.

sakura snapped up her head to become face to face with him, " i need you to get Naruto, now!" he just looked at her confused, " there's a chance something bad might happen to Hinata, and i want Naruto to be here, i don't care what it takes drag him out here by the ear, she needs him now !!!"

Sakura yelled at him, he looked completely confused, it wasn't like her to shout at him, but she needed to.

The message had to get through, her problems needed to be pushed aside, Hinata needed her help.

Sakura watched as Shikamaru set Hinata down on the nearby bench before speeding of towards where the rest of the guest had been staying, hoping to find Naruto among them.

Sakura sighed and clutched Hinata's hand tight in hers. "Everything's going to be fine now Hinata –Chan" sakura called sweetly brushing a strand of her long blue hair out of her face.

"Now just take deep, long breaths for me ok?" sakura called sweetly again.

Hinata shook her head in a yes and screwed up her eyes.

"Ok. Ready?" sakura asked making a green glow admit even more from her hand, while the other seemed to be locked tight with one of her best friends.

"sakura-Chan," Hinata whimpered, "Is it going to be ok?" she asked tears streaming down her face as she whimpered in front of the pink haired medic.

"Well with a father like Naruto, I'm sure it's absolutely fine" sakura smiled, slowly bringing her hand over Hinata's small stomach.

"Ok this may hurt but after it should stop the pain" sakura slowly placed her hand on Hinata's stomach and watched as the glowing green chakra surrounded it.

Hinata let out a yelp.

* * *

A few minutes past and sakura still hovered her hands lightly of Hinata's stomach.

Hinata's breathing had slowed down and her eyes were closed, sakura was pretty sure the hyuuga was slowly falling asleep, but for the time being she still kept her hands softly over her stomach.

Shikamaru hadn't returned with Naruto yet but still Hinata would be ok now, she just thought that it would be better that Naruto went with her.

Hinata wouldn't be sleeping long and Sakura's chakra was getting a little low, so the sooner Naruto got here the quicker both he and his wife could make there way towards the Konoha main hospital.

Sakura glanced up and saw the time, it was nearly four in the morning, and she would probably sleep for the rest of the day.

Then the thought came across her, where was she going to stay?

With Sasuke still?

Or should she go home?

Did she even have a home?

The fact that she hadn't talked to Shikamaru since her wedding gave her no clue of what was going to happen to her home.

She sighed, she would have to have a conversation with him sooner or later, however painful it maybe, and she needed to do it.

Right at that moment a blonde and dark haired man came into view, it was them.

Naruto was still dressed in his bright blue pyjamas and both of them looked extremely weary as they walked closed to Hinata and sakura.

"Naruto, listen to me, you need to get to the hospital as fast as you can or Hinata will start having the pain again, so the sooner you get there the better it is for Hinata and your baby" sakura explained to the half asleep ninja.

Naruto let out a yawn before yelling, "Count on me Hinata-Chan" he picked up Hinata from the small bench and sped off into the night.

* * *

Naruto POV

As the slipped out of the extremely expensive hotel, or so in his opinion, there was a faint orange glow all around them, it was almost morning and Hinata was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He had took what sakura had said into account and picked up his speed as he made it closer to the middle of town where the hospital was located.

He sharply swerved around the corner and was surprised to see the Konoha hospital in sight.

He didn't know that he was going that fast, it must have been the momentum of getting there for his wife and Childs life; he thought standing outside the sliding see-through doors.

He picked up speed and ran to the desk and there sat a very unhappy looking receptionist, who pointed Naruto in the direction of where Tsunade was located, however Naruto was still eternally grateful to the women even if she didn't looks to please to be shouted at the earl y hours of the morning.

"BACHAN" Naruto yelled as he saw the blonde haired women in the distance, she turned and indeed it was the Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade. He smiled to himself and muttered, "Everything is going to be ok now "he told his wife, Naruto saw the shocked expression as he near end the medic.

She stood there wide eyed and stared down at the almost unconscious looking Hinata laid in his arms.

"Naruto, set her down inside" she told him ushering him over to one of the empty rooms.

Naruto set Hinata down of the porcelain looking bed and stroked her hair from her face, she hadn't woken up and in a way he didn't like that.

He missed seeing her gleaming white eyes in the morning, but the only good that had come from her been asleep was the fact that she wasn't calling out in pain, like what Shikamaru had told him that she had been doing.

Naruto took a seat next to his wife and took his hand in hers, how much he would have loved to see her smile at that moment, of course it was the smile that brightened his day, and he wouldn't know what to do if he lost it.

Tsunade opened the door of the room and people seemed to brush past her all obviously medical students, they seemed to be scurrying around one side of Hinata holding her wrist and whispering words to each other.

Tsunade came and placed her hand on his shoulder, "she'll be ok" she muttered as she watched some of the students take her pulse.

It had been and hour or so and Naruto had been told to leave the room, which he did after being forced by the Hokage herself.

He had reluctantly feel asleep on a bench outside the room, and he suddenly woke when he herd the door slowly squeak open.

He shot up and stared at the medic, it was the Hokage. She seemed as if she was completely warn out but she had been working on his wife for the last hour, even if he didn't show too much he was grateful.

"how is she?" he asked, looking over the worn out women in front of him, he was so concerned for her that he would do anything that would help.

"She lost it" she told him a light tear welling up in her eye "she lost what? Don't say she's….gone" he whispered the end of the sentence as tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

"No, she lost the baby" Tsunade told him putting her hand on his shoulder, "she needs you now" she told him and motioned towards the door, Naruto gave her a light nod and brushed the tears off his cheek.

He pushed open the door, there she lay on the bed sitting up, tears in her eyes.

"Hey..." she muttered before the tears started to roll down her pale cheeks.

He ran over to his wife and engulfed her in a hug.

"We'll get through this together" he whispered lightly to her.

* * *

Sakura POV

She sat on bench her ex husband sat beside her, "I wonder if he's there by now" sakura asked, staring out at nothing in particular around the lobby.

Shikamaru just gave a short nod from beside her; sakura didn't know what to say.

It had hard enough trying to keep the conversation going this long.

In the distance sakura herd the tapping of hills, she turned to that direction and saw the blonde, his new wife, Ino.

"I better go" he said standing up from the seat, sakura turned and looked at him and in the corner of her eye she saw a mess of black hair, it was Sasuke.

Shikamaru started to walk away when sakura called out, "Shikamaru!" she yelled and got up from the bench.

She wrapped her hand around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she muttered into his shoulder.

Both Ino and Sasuke's eyes went wide,

"Sakura" Sasuke muttered while he watched the scene from where he was standing.

"Shika-kun" Ino muttered, leaning against the wall for support.

* * *

A bit of a cliff hanger there -

I know it's not that long but it was very important still

I hope you enjoyed it, I nearly cried and the naruhina moment :

Sooooo sad

Anyway updates soon I think

Tell me what you thinks going to happen, it always makes me happy

But the next chapter is going to be a bit of a shocker so prepare yourselves heheh

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

xx


	13. Accepting and Discovering

**Accepting and Discovering**

* * *

Sure enough Shikamaru was the first to let go, he stared at her for a second, as if she was inhuman like what she had done was something imaginary, but as he looked her up and down in confusion, her gaze was dropped to the floor her emerald eyes staring sadly at the shinning floor. 

"I'm sorry" she muttered before composing herself and turning to leave the scene.

He didn't even make a move to stop her as her pace picked up, he pink hair bouncing up and down behind her, he just stared at her retreating back like it was something he had seen a thousand times.

He was speechless.

From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the dark haired Uchiha, the man that she had fallen for and the same he had fallen for the small pink haired girl, a small smile tugged at his cheeks as he watched the scene, the emotionless Uchiha racing after his former team mate and his Ex Wife.

She had chosen the right man for herself, someone who would protect her better than he ever could, he always felt like he was in his shadow in the shadow of her former love, and now it was completely lifted from his shoulders.

He let out a sigh, the day after his wedding was getting very troublesome, he turned around becoming face to face with the women he had just married, and his wife.

There was the glisten of tears in her eyes, all he could do was smile softly at her and open his arms wide in a comfort.

He didn't mean to hurt her and now it was only her.

He found himself muttering sweet words to her, as she lay her head on his chest,

" you really are the only one for me" he told her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

* * *

**With Sakura**

She sped down the empty corridors.

It seemed after Naruto had left with Hinata, everyone had rightly returned to there rooms as all the excitement was over, but really it was no near over.

Sakura turned a sharp corner and collided directly with something hard, she felt her self falling backwards, her eyes snapped shut in fear, readying herself for the pain that never came.

Right at the last moment someone wrapped there strong arm, around her waist.

Holding her close to them and so that she didn't loose there balance.

Sakura slowly opened her eye's to see a clad of black hair, there expression was hidden, but she knew who it was.

Sakura didn't need to see his face she knew he was mad at her.

But at least he wasn't mad enough to let her fall flat on her back; he still did care at least.

Sakura would have to prepare herself for even more pain, the pain in her heart.

"Sasuke-kun" she muttered, he pulled her gently upright, so that she stood in front of him, Sakura's long pink hair bounced up and down against her back.

Sasuke's head was lowered and he was looking down at the floor, "Sakura" he whispered, before he turned and began walking away from her.

she reached out to him, her hand barely inches from his jacket when, she felt the ache in her heart grow, a tear slipped down her cheeks and she clutched her heart hoping that it would stop the pain.

That's when she realised that she didn't want to loose him, she felt her legs shake; she dropped to her knees still clutching the possession of her heart in her shirt.

That's when he turned to look at her, his expression was shocked.

He closed her eye's the more tears running down her face, she was in so much pain.

But that's when she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"D…don't…leave…me" he muttered. He had always found it had to admit the truth, but it had just been a little easier to say it to her.

He didn't make a move for her they just stayed still, while she burst out into a mess of uncontrollable sobs.

Soon enough she felt a large pair of hands on her own, he had unravelled his fingers and connected them with hers.

Her moved away from her slightly and looked hard into her large emerald eyes.

Sasuke slowly moved closer to her his lips centimetres from hers and that's when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as another tear rolled down her face, he propped her face up with his finger and made her looked up at him, before capturing her lips in her.

At that moment she felt as if she had never loved any other man in her life, only him, Sasuke.

Sakura wrapped her hand around his neck and pushed herself lightly against him, she loved to be held in his arms, even if it was for just a second it was completely worth it.

She expected him to let go of her almost instantly but he didn't move, apart from when he slowly brought his hand up and press it on her back, wanting her to kiss back more.

The drama was over, or so she thought as she felt the overwhelming happiness come over her as she was held tight against him.

They both reluctantly broke the kiss at shortage of breath, yet you could still see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes and tint in his.

That's when she knew it, she brushed her hand around his bangs so that she held them loosely with her hand, she moved closer once again and kissed his forehead, "I… i…love.. You" she muttered against his skin before kissing his forehead again, there was no better time to say it rather than now.

There was a tug at his lips as they slowly turned up into a graceful smile.

She stayed there for a while her forehead pressed against his, she was gazing into his dark eyes, she was giving out low shallow breaths of air, that seemed to tickle his bangs, making them brush lightly on each other there faces.

It was another beautiful sight between the two, and you could tell now that there were plenty more that were going to happen.

She felt the heat radiating off her skin, of course her being in such close proximity of him, she thought it was nothing more than a blush, when in fact her skin looked pastier by the second.

Sakura took in a long deep breath letting the cool air fill her lungs, her eyes closed as she did so.

As soon as she opened them again her vision became blurry, it was all so overwhelming that her eyes slowly closed and for the second time that day she collapsed into his strong hold.

The faint sound of her name being repeated over and over was the last thing she herd, "Sakura…. Sakura"

* * *

**Later…**

There she lay still in the hospital bed for what seemed like hours, his hand intertwined with hers as he leaned over the rail of the bed.

Her eyelids slowly opened and she saw the site of her blonde husband so close to her that she couldn't even get out the bed.

She could feel the beginning off a blush along with a much needed smile grazed her features, she needed to smile, and she needed to see his smile.

After the news earlier they had both fallen asleep, it was the early hours of the morning that they had left and the stress from the day had finally caught up with them both.

But she had been the first to wake up and just watching his slow breathing had calmed her, the silence was relaxing and there was the only faint sound of him breathing, if she wasn't in this situation she would have surely snuggled up close to him.

Really if she had her way she wouldn't be sat in a hospital bed with the feeling of guilt over there lost child.

Hinata let out a deep sigh and brushed her pale hand against her slightly warm forehead, her hair laid limply around her shoulders she was about to close her eyes once again and try and fall asleep but the faint sound of knocking at the door made her look up.

There in the door stood the blonde haired Hokage, her hair was a mess and there was a growing darkness under her eye's, Hinata gave her a weak smile as she gently reached out to touch her husbands shoulder to wake him.

When Tsunade let out a small "no..." Hinata looked up at the Hokage and noticed that she was holding some charts in her arms; Hinata gave a silent nod as the blonde haired women took a small chair and placed it beside the bed.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she saw the blonde haired boy asleep on the side of the bed before turning to his wife.

"Hinata, the reason of your miscarriage was because of overworking yourself."

Tsunade told her very quietly for the Hokage, so that she didn't wake up the blonde boy.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Tsunade asked giving the huggha a small reserved smile that she used mainly on her patients.

"I. i.…" Hinata stuttered, before closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes and felt a small amount of reassurance as she saw the Hokage's small smile.

"I wanted to prove that I couldn't be useless even if I was pregnant, of course everyone knew.

But I wanted to prove to my father that I still could be strong at times when I supposedly weak.

" You could see the surprise on the Hokage's face, "I didn't realise how….harsh your father was."

She said sadly reaching out and placing her shoulder on Hinata's arm, "but one things for sure, if you ever want to have a baby with that idiot" she said pointing to the passed out blonde.

"I would try less to over work yourself, he will protect you with his life and that is obvious but sometimes it's ok to be weak."

The Hokage said reassuringly as she got up form the chair and started to pat Hinata shoulder gently.

"You are looking after two after all" she smiled before going to walk out the door.

Hinata called out, "thank you" she said quite loud so that the Hokage could hear her.

She turned and gave the white eyed women a smile and a quick nod before disappearing out the door in which she came.

Hinata felt some of the guilt lift; she had finally told someone about her father, and the way she was trying to prove herself still to him.

Then it dawned on her, he never would, after she married the blonde man in front of her, he had almost forgotten about her and started to train Neji.

"I never knew" Hinata looked down and saw that the blonde man was sat up and watching her every move.

She blinked a few times before she saw that he was moving close to her and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I will never let anything happen to you" he told her sweetly in her ear, that's when she finally realised that she wasn't on her own protecting herself, he was there for her, Naruto.

The tears brimmed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, she sobbed lightly over the loss of the child, it was almost then that she realised what had actually happened, but she was happy he was there for her.

* * *

**With sakura**

The morning light shone through the curtains and onto her pale face, small hand went to her face as she brushed a few stray strands of pink out of her face.

She let out a deep sigh before opening her large green eye.

Everything was pristine and it was indubitably not her home.

She snapped sideways when she caught sight of black, it was a complete contrast to everything else in the room.

That's when realisation finally dawned on the pink haired girl; she felt her back go stiff as she sat straight up her back extremely ridged. When a large hand rested on her shoulder she felt herself stiffen even more, but at least when she turned to look at him, he didn't have an angry face.

You could see the pain in his eyes as he looked her up and down, she gave him a small smile before wrapping her hands tight around his neck, coherently muttering, "I'm sorry" until she felt her throat go dry.

She felt his hand being removed from her shoulder and was placed neatly but still possessively around her waist.

She felt her eyes lids grow heavy once again, the tears rolling down her still pale cheeks, she really didn't even know why she was crying, but she felt like she needed to cry over something.

At that moment a dark haired nurse emerged from the door way, she was holding a clip board close to her chest.

Sakura reluctantly let go of the man and settled back into the hospital bed, he reached out his hand and captured her hand in his, almost a sign to show that he was there for her, but he didn't know how much it helped.

The dark haired women started talking, saying that all her blood levels were fine before she stopped, and looking at the bottom of the clip board.

She turned to the man sat beside her patient, "What relationship do you have with her sir?" she asked, clicking her pen, getting ready to write down who he was.

Sakura turned towards him, he seemed deep in thought for a second before turning to sakura, and her green eye's almost pleading that he wouldn't leave her.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, before turning back in the dark haired nurse's direction.

"I'm…I'm…." he started but was cut of when sakura butted in, "he's my Husband" she told the women, giving the man a quick squeeze on his hand.

The nurse nodded and noted down quickly who he was, at that moment she turned to look back at them both, a smile spreading over her features.

"I promised Tsunade-Sama she could tell you the news" she quickly said, before turning to the door and making a swift exit.

At that exact moment when they were both sure they were alone, Sasuke turned to look at the pink haired girl, she was still looking out straight ahead, but there hands still lay intertwined next to her.

"why did you tell her, I was your husband?" he asked quickly his eyes boring into the side of her head, he wanted to get this over with quickly before, Tsunade walked in.

"I didn't want her to make you leave" she said looking straight ahead, "but now that I think about it, Tsunade- Sama will make you leave anyway. So I think you should go."

She told him, turning to face the dark haired Uchiha at the end of her sentence, he looked deep into her solid green eyes, she was serious and he could tell.

He gave her a swift nod before scooping up his jacket off of the chair, he turned back to face her, taking there hands close to his cheek, he kissed her hand lightly before letting go, through to window beside her bed.

He'll be here in sprit, she thought as she saw the dark haired boy jump out through the window.

Sakura found herself almost sitting there, waiting in agony for her sense to come inside and tell her what was going on, it felt as if it had almost been an hour since Sasuke had left and she had finally started to regret making him leave.

That's when the blonde haired women entered her room and glowing bright smile on her face, something that she didn't see to often, she waited for it to falter when she looked at sakura but it didn't, not even one bit.

"Sakura I have some important news for you" she said, the almost bounciness of her smile effecting her speech.

"You're going to be a mother" she said, clasping her hand around her mouth, the tear obviously visible in her eyes.

"What!" sakura screamed her eye's becoming wider than ever before?

Her only thought now was,

_Whose was it?_

_Shikamaru's …_

_Or_

…

* * *

Ok I know your all planning on killing me because of the extremely short chapter but it has a lot of drama in it and I didn't have that much motivation for writing it. You could probably tell O-o 

Anyway, hopefully the next chapter is going to be longer and you'll all like it more.

Were nearly at the end of the story now so reviews would be nice to give me an extra kick up the ass haha xD

Thanks for all the reviews so far I am really pleased

Love Love

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Xxxx


	14. Thank You

First things first, I am unbelievably story about a non update in lets say… too long :)

I really didn't feel like I was happy with it until today :)

Believe me I have been a bit stuck on this chapter for a while :)

But I think its ok ish :

Reviews please :)

xx

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Thank you  
**

She had been told a few hours ago and still, she couldn't seem to comprehend it; sakura was going to be a mother.

Normally it would be good news and in any other circumstances she would be, but there was just one problem, one lazy ass problem, Shikamaru.

It wasn't like it was only her and Sasuke's baby there was still a chance that it was her Sasuke, she was ashamed.

just the guilt of having a baby that may not be completely Sasuke's could ruin everything, she would loose Sasuke, break up Shikamaru and Ino's marriage and create a horrible place for this child to live in, so there idea of getting rid of the baby was sounding more and more tempting the more she thought about the situation they were both in.

She knocked lightly onto the door in front of her; she felt her eye's begin to water.

The door edged open slightly and she saw Ino's head stick out; her hair was a mess so it was obvious that they had been asleep before she had turned up, but that would be no surprise to sakura it was early in the morning.

Sakura looked over her best friend her tears threatening to fall even more, "i-Ino" she stuttered before she pushed the door open and held close onto her friend, who in turn put her arms around her and hushed lightly trying to sooth the crying girl.

It had been an hour since she had arrived at there place, the look on Ino's face had stayed the same yet, she had finally began to let the idea set into her head.

There was a chance that it was Shikamaru's baby, but that left one questioning Ino's head, would he leave her for this baby?

Sakura could obviously see the evident worry etched on Ino's face, so she was beginning to come to the same conclusion the worry and the problems that she was causing for everyone was just getting worse, so for the first time sakura took control.

"Even if it's his, I'm keeping it." Sakura said proudly grazing her lower abdomen with her palm.

"It's as much mine as it is his, or maybe even Sasuke's." Ino seemed rather shocked.

"You've slept with him?" she asked eyes widening in disbelief at the idea alone.

Sakura lowered her head and let her pink trellises fall gently around her face, "it's not like you can say anything, you cheated with my husband the day after we got married, and most likely more times before that. "

sakura rose her head you could see the anger burning in her eyes, " you have no right to judge me," sakura spat almost venomously at her former best friend.

You could see the feared expression come across Ino's face as her eyes traced her best friend.

"honey, come back to.." he was cut off when he saw the tear's rolling unconsciously down Sakura's face, fury burning in her eyes and the glow of hate as her gaze was locked right at his wife.

"Sakura" she looked up at the call of her name and felt her anger reduce.

"I need to talk with..." sakura was un-expectantly cut off when Ino spoke in a firm voice.

"She's pregnant" she said staring emotionlessly at the empty seat next to sakura.

She was almost bracing herself for the word to come,

"What makes you think it's mine" Ino snapped up to look at her husband, a hand pressed firmly onto her shoulder.

Ino's gaze swapped from the empty seat to her fuming former best friend, "we were married, don't act like nothing happened," sakura said rising from her seat and walking closer to the newly wedded couple.

"Sakura," he said once again and turned to look at his new wife, she smiled sadly at him, and he nodded at her before weakly smiling back and taking Sakura's hand.

Ino let out a sigh as she stretched over the sofa; the shadow of her husband and sakura disappearing off into the kitchen, Ino just had to wait until they came back now.

Sakura tried to shake him off, shaking her wrist furiously trying to get out of his grip.

He led her into the small kitchen not to far away from the living room in the house.

He let go and pressed his palms against the counter top, breathing heavily, as he waited for her to say something.

But she didn't, sakura just looked intently at his back, wondering what was wrong, it was rare to see him ever this nervous and she had only seen him look like this once.

It was the day he….

**Flashback **

She lounged over the large sofa, waving her nails around helping them to dry quicker, a small bottle of the candyfloss coloured liquid was balanced on one of the arm rests.

On her lap rested another of her large medical journals, it was rare when she got them out, but it was good to remind herself of how far she had come from her training and now being so far up in the hospital.

Her partner, Shikamaru had gone out, telling her that he needed to do the shopping.

Of course she had offered to accompany him but he declined saying that she needed a day to rest.

So sakura kissed him goodbye at the doorstep and began the task of reading her old journals and painting her long nails, but to sakura it was just, relaxing.

Sakura felt the edge of her fingertip the nail varnish had become hard, and now she was able to do whatever she wanted until her partner returned.

Sakura wondered around there house, it was clean and neat like always so there wasn't any cleaning to be done, she had told herself to relax but she felt restless.

Her wonders soon found her in there kitchen and the perfect idea came into, her head.

She was going to cook them something great to eat, sure sakura wasn't the best at cooking but she was going to put her whole heart in it.

She studied the various recipe books that were set in one of the cupboard and found the perfect recipe.

"yes" she laughed and propped the book on the counter top and rushed around the kitchen trying to find the ingredients, she opened the refrigerator door to find there it was completely full, she began to wonder about Shikamaru, why would be leave to get groceries when there refrigerator and from the look of it cabinets were full.

She shrugged it off and carried on with her cooking but still it lay in the back of her mind, where was he.

_Beep! Beep! _

The cooker alarm sounded through out the whole of the house and sakura rushed to it, there in the bottom of the baking tray lay, ten deer shaped cookies.

A smile grew over her face as she placed them on the cooling rack.

Sakura sat back on the counter top her medical journal back in hand.

She read over the things that had happened in the last year, the patients she had cured along with the help of her mentor, Tsunade.

Of course now she was beginning to succeed the women's expertise but she was still there for the support and help when sakura couldn't be there, or was at least low on chakra after a day of physical training.

Her breathing hitched as she read one of the articles, his return.

It had been the day that he had been brought home to Konoha; of course it wasn't by force.

He had been found almost dead outside the gates of the city and some Anbu members had decided to bring him straight to the hospital for treatment, of course the only anbu that would ever even think about taking an s class criminal back into the city would be none other than the anbu capten Naruto Uzuamaki.

Sakura kept reading over every small scribbled word that she had managed to write that day, they all seemed be blurred slightly with the wetness of her fallen tears.

She had finally been of some use to there group and she had been the one to save him, Tsunade wouldn't of, she refused but with one look at his pale face and wet dark hair she had found herself back under the spell of the Uchiha's charm.

She smiled lightly over how she had gotten over him, as soon as he woke up in that hospital bed the scowl on his face every time she walked past, but the one good thing that came from his return, was that she finally had someone who loved her and she was willing to show it right in front of his face.

She giggled at her writing of the year before and looked up from her journal and over to the cookies resting on the rack.

She walked over and pressed her index and middle finger onto the top of the cookies.

She felt them to be cool and once again raced around the kitchen for some icing.

She wiped her head and sighed, it was a work well done and placed the final cookie onto the plate, licking the remaining icing off of her fingers.

She herd a clash, and a smile became visible on her face, sakura picked up the plate of rather interestingly decorated cookies, and sakura ran towards the kitchen door her hair astray a smile over her face trying hard to balance the freshly baked cookies as she laughed silently from behind the kitchen door.

sakura stood there a behind away from the kitchen door waiting for him to come in, she waited but it seemed like he hadn't realised she was there, sakura turned around to see that he was standing right in the middle of the dinning room her a bunch of very dishevelled looking flowers in his hands.

Sakura's smile seemed to grow even more, even if it wasn't possible as she looked him up at down.

Sakura giggled and brought up one of her cookies and showed him, it was a small dear shaped cookie with green icing of a little smiling face; sakura seemed to laugh even more before popping it into her mouth and then placing the tray of cookies on the dining table.

"This is what boredom does to me" sakura laughed again as she took off her apron and placed it on the back of the chair.

Sakura turned back around and picked up another dear shaped cookie and took the flowers from Shikamaru's hand, " there, darling " she told him and put down the cookie in his hand before walking over to the window seal and placing the flowers in a vase.

Sakura turned around to see that he was leaning on the table top, breathing heavily and clenching his palms on the surface of the kitchen counter.

Sakura outstretched her hand placing it on his shoulder, in a comforting motion, he seemed to be distressed.

"Shika…" she whispered, pressing a little harder on his shoulder, in hope that he would face her.

"Sakura, will you…" he started, but stopped when he saw the smile forming on her face.

Sakura had it wrong, "of course I'll marry you Shika" the smile stretching even further across her face.

He started at her in shock for a while before a small version a smile creased onto his face, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He pressed one of is hand on her lower black and reached in his pocket with the other, he played with the ring in his pocket brushing his thumb over the jewel.

"We can both get you a ring tomorrow," he whispered, he slowly felt her nod on his shoulder, and a sad expression crossed his features, this wasn't supposed to happen…

**End Flashback **

"You know I'm married now sakura" he told her, head still lowered and he was still leaning onto the counter top.

"I can't help you raise a baby, least of all a baby that may not even be mine," he turned to face her, a stern expression across his face.

"It's hard enough having to start all over again, it's not like things are easy for me…." he was cut off when sakura started shouting at him again.

"And you think this is easy for me, I feel guilty enough knowing that my baby may not be Sasuke's.

I don't even know what I'm going to tell him, and it's not like anyone else can break the news to him, so don't you for a second say that your life is harder than mine.

" Sakura yelled moving closer and closer to him her finger stuck out accusingly at his chest.

Right at the moment, a crash came from the door behind Sakura and Shikamaru, they both turned shocked to see in the doorway a distraught looking Sasuke, he stomped closer to the two, and you could almost feel the fury he was delivering towards Shikamaru.

Sakura's finger was still pointing accusingly at Shikamaru but she seemed stuck as she watched her boyfriend wide eyed.

Right at that moment he stomped over to sakura and took her small hand in his and dragged her out the garden door of Shikamaru and Ino's new home.

While Shikamaru stayed there looking shocked at the whole scene, it was frightening and he was even intimidated himself.

**Flashback**

He dropped into a crouched position behind the bushes; the outside her room they were surrounded with them.

He could see the shadow of her still sat in that hospital bed.

He was on edge having to leave here there.

Hospitals weren't really the place anyone wanted to be when they were just feeling, well normal.

That's what confused him, she seemed fine but she had to stay, he let out a sigh and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

The main streets of Konoha were just getting busy, a few people walking around buying products for the day.

But not him he just wanted to get home with her beside her.

But this was the only way the fast growing busy streets of Konoha, a few of them actually acknowledged him and others just took no notice of him at all.

But of course it was a normal occurrence to see the Uchiha walking around the village; of course he had been back years ago.

Back then was a completely different story; people would gawk at him as if they had never seen him before.

He reflected over the last three years in his mind as he walked down the streets, things had been so different when he got back, he thought.

He finally arrived to him home, sure this place wasn't to different, the blood was off the walls and it was a lot neater, after he returned home he took some time cleaning the place, he wasn't allowed missions for a while so he decided that he would strip the house back to the pristine state, before the massacre.

He kicked off his shoes like always and wondered around his home, a hand massaging on his temples.

He was still trying to think of one logical reason for everything that had happened recently.

He walked around his home, trying to pass time until he felt the weight of the day before dawn on him, so he collapsed on the bed and rested for a good half and hour before finally awaking to the brighter morning.

He made the bed that he had just slept in and began preparing a dinner, but it dawned on him he didn't know what she liked the most.

There was only one person he could ask to find out the answer.

The blonde haired idiot, with a sigh he picked up some keys and a jacket and slipped on his shoes.

Luckily for him the way to Naruto and Hinata's was located a little of the main road, so he wouldn't meet anyone at this early hour, and it wasn't to far away.

He locked his door with a crash and then began walking at a leisurely pace towards the Uzamki's.

He walked with his head down and his hands deep in his pockets, he had never really come out of his shell once he came back, he was only relaxed around her.

He sighed loudly her, he really hoped that she would be back home soon; he was starting to make him worry.

That's when a cold droplet hit him on his perfectly proportioned nose, rain.

Just what he needed, he picked up his pace as he began to approach their home.

He knocked loudly on the door to there small house, they had brought it after the news of Hinata's pregnancy, sure it was no where near the size of the Uchiha estate where he grew up, but they hoped that it would be big enough for there family to live before, Naruto got to him dream job, that's when they would buy the most beautiful place they could find.

Or so Naruto had said over countless bowls of ramen, with him.

It had already been a short while and there was still no answer which could only mean one thing, they were back at the hospital.

He let out an angry huff, "I might as well go and ask her myself" he moaned before racing through the streets of Konoha his energy slowing returning from his earlier sleep.

Soon enough he found himself at the pristine white halls of the hospital, there had been so many disturbing memories about his place, many that he wanted to forget, but most of them were permanently imprinted in his mind.

He sped down the halls, not wanting to spend time there long; he just wanted to see the pink haired beauty and hopefully take her home with him.

Luckily he remembered where she had been set to rest while they waited for Tsunade.

He pushed the door open lightly to feel the breeze from the window he crawled out of brush his face, "sakura" he called softly in case she was asleep, he was surprised to see her no where to be found.

Panic washed over him, could she have been taken to surgery? He knew he should have stayed, he ran full pelt towards the front desk, "sakura Haruno, is she in surgery?!?!?!?!" He yelled at the poor nurse at the desk.

She was scared out of her wits as she checked over the list of patients for surgery.

"No, she's in her room" she said timidly.

Sasuke gave out a grunt before snatching the list from her hand; he read it over and then threw it roughly on the desk before taking off into the ward.

"Where is she?" he questioned holding the door open, the blonde haired man stared at him in disbelief, "who? Hinata's right here" he told Sasuke placing a hand protectively around his wife.

"Sakura" Sasuke yelled, Naruto looked shocked.

"What is sakura-Chan doing in hospital? What happened? Did you hurt her Sasuke? I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Naruto yelled his voice getting even louder the more questions he asked.

Naruto took another deep breath he was about to ask even more questions when his wife tactically placed her hand over his mouth.

Hinata coughed lightly before starting to talk, "luckily for you, Tsunade told me of her condition and said that she most likely would leave to see Ino and Shikamaru before she would return home."

Sasuke nodded in thanks for two things, the peace of Naruto not talking and the information.

He closed the door quietly and ran once again off into the streets of Konoha.

Arriving at the house of her ex fiancé, he felt his anger rise.

Why would she go to see anyone else other than him, and least of all her ex fiancé, it was almost as if she didn't care how he felt.

He opened the door of the house to find it almost silent before the sound of shouting came from the kitchen.

He knew who it was, "sakura" her voice was unmistakeable, at least to him.

"……I don't even know what I'm going to tell him, and it's not like anyone else can break the news to him, so don't you for a second say that your life is harder than mine."

What couldn't she tell him, she could tell him anything!

His anger went in over load as he opened the door hard making it crash against the wall.

There reaction was just as he expected, but he didn't care, he rushed through and took her by then hand, he just wanted her to be away from him and never have anything to do with him ever again.

He wasn't prepared to talk to her until they got home, that would be where he would ask her everything, there they wouldn't make such a big scene that would be something that he couldn't deal with not today with the lack of sleep that he had.

There journey home was quiet, just the way he wanted, well not the way he wanted exactly he much rather that she would stop trying to break out of his grip, but there was nothing wrong with that.

As soon as the reached the Uchiha estate he could feel almost uneasiness in the air, he dragged her inside there dark home he hadn't noticed that a storm was in town the rain had been pouring since he left and he was soaked through the bone, but he had no time to worry about how he looked, not that he pay much attention before.

He had more important things to tend to today, but at that moment he was happy that she was home, and he wasn't alone in that big house anymore.

Ever since she had come that one dark night it seemed to lift his sprits.

It made the house seem less cold, it make him act less cold, she seemed to bring everything in his life back to the state it should be.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring that he was getting her wet; she was surely as wet as him so it wouldn't matter.

"I was worried, I thought you left me." He called, Sasuke felt her stiffen.

Was she surprised?

"I herd you talking to, Shikamaru," he called his name with hate and anger.

"Sasuke I'm..." she started but was cut off when he kissed her tenderly,

"When you feel ready to tell me, I will listen" he called sweetly into her ear.

Holding her even closer, sakura felt herself relax into his embrace, this was what she needed.

"Sasuke," she called before inhaling,

"We're having a baby" she called.

Sasuke was shocked his eye's widened, he looked his girlfriend up and down before pulling her closer into his embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered a single tear falling from his eye.

"Sometimes something good can come from mistakes."

She whispered as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

_The end _

* * *

Pleased with the ending ?

I think I am :) but there is still a chance that I may right a sequel chapter :)

Anyone want one?

I know I mentioned it about .

But this actually took agessss XD

I've been reading a lot of ouran high lately so I've been on edge about making my own :

I doubt it would be any good though :\

Well I hope you're pleased with this one

I think a few one shots will come after or just short stories for a while XD

I have no beta by the way XD

So mistakes : I'm sorry about them

But I'm only human so it can't always be perfect :)

Plus the fact i'm a alien :O

At least I'm not using text .

Gosh how I hate it ¬¬

LOVEEE TO EVERYONEE

Who has review and may review [:

I check fan fiction now and again .

I shall give you a thumbs up .

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

xx


End file.
